Winter Created The Best Friendship Ever
by Skye Phoenix Dove
Summary: Jack has always been alone. So every era, he picks a child to watch over. He's never picked three before. Did you know that belief in magic means you can hear any of the spirits, and belief in the spirit itself only shows it? A Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover! Events follow the original storyline, except for Jack's. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. This Is Our Story

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**This is only the prologue. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>This Is Our Story<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup<em>

This is Arendelle. It's a small village in the cove of a vast mountain valley. Although Arendelle is tiny, the crown princess owns all the land of the mountains.

Arendelle is the best place in the world. Winter is year-round, dragons roam free, that may sound bad to most people but we here in Arendelle love it.

_Anna_

This is not my story, this is not Hiccup's story. This is all of our stories, of all four of us. The hardships and adventures we had to go through before finally coming together and settling down to be happy. And we are.

Though, when I think about it, this story really does center around one person.

_Elsa_

Jack Frost, the spirit of winter and guardian of fun — fitting, really.

Jack Frost lives mainly here in Arendelle with us, in the castle. Yes, I'm the crown princess. Yes, Anna is a princess too. No, Hiccup and Jack are not technically royalty.

How did this happen? How did I end up with the cutest and most kind-hearted guardian of awesome as my boyfriend? Well, I believed in him for a long time, we all did.

_Jack_

None of the spirits believed me when I told them I had a believer. None of the spirits believed me the second time either, or the third time. None of the spirits believed me when I told them the whole world believes in me now. They all remained ignorant of the sudden uprise in belief for a long time.

I bet you won't believe me either.

_Hiccup_

This is our story. But most importantly, I think, this is Jack's story.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. The Beginning Of Frost

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**These are only sorta introductions. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Beginning Of Frost<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Jack<em>

Darkness.

That was the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared.

But then I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore.

I felt myself rising, saw the ice above me crack.

The surface of the water disappeared from under mu feet as I hovered. When I landed again, the surface of the lake had refrozen.

I stared at my hands in wonder. Somehow, it was surprising to me that I was alive. That I could breathe. That I was finally out of that lake.

Even though I couldn't exactly remember being in the lake for long, I knew I had been.

The lake area seemed familiar to me, but again I couldn't remember. I cautiously walked around a bit and something caught my eye. It was just a stick. Long and taller than my height, polished with natural winter swirls spiraling around it, and hooked on one end like a shepherd's crook.

It called to me, if that sounds strange. Curious, I reached out and touched it. Frost spread across it.

I picked up one end and stumbled as more frost shot out the other end and over the lake surface. It was amazing. When I touched the trees, frost gathered there too. I've always loved winter, so this excited me. Even stumbling and skidding along, I ran around the ice, swirling frosted patterns with the staff.

The wind tried to teach me how to fly. At first, I couldn't do it so well. I was too excited. I couldn't focus, and fell back down through the trees. But we tried again a few times, and I quickly learned.

The wind guided me to the nearby village. This felt familiar too. Excited as I was, this was all still very confusing. Naturally, I did what any confused person would do. I asked.

Of course, everyone ignored me. There had been no such thing as Jack Frost before this, so they really had nothing to believe in.

The revelation came when a boy ran straight through me. Really, he literally ran through me. No one could touch me, let alone see me.

For 300 years, I was alone. And, as a child myself, my belief in the guardians dwindled with each new proof.

You know my name is Jack Frost. How do I know this? The moon told me so. That was pretty much all he ever told me. And that was a very long time ago.

I didn't know why I was there or what I was supposed to do. A part of me has always wondered if I ever would, and now I still ask myself if I truly do know.

This is our story, together, no matter what the others say.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	3. The Gift Of Winter

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**These are only sorta introductions. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Gift Of Winter<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

300 years after the beginning of Frost, Anna and I had an accident. I was eight and she was four.

It had started at night, as these things always seem to do. Anna, once again, couldn't sleep.

I felt her climb onto my back and shake me. "Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

As I was still half asleep, the reply was, "Anna… go back to sleep."

She flopped onto her back, making me wince a little. "But I can't!" she declared in the dramatic way of hers. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so I've got to play!"

I groaned and pushed her away. "Go play by yourself."

Even though it had never ended up like that before, I almost believed she had given up and gone back to bed. I was soon proven wrong.

Anna climbed back up and said the magic words in a baiting voice. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

My senses went alert at that. Before I had even fully awoken, we were running into the ballroom and giggling madly like the carefree little children we were.

"Do the magic, Elsa, do the magic!" she cried. I laughed, gestured her closer, and began to roll my hands to make a sparkling snowball. Anna gazed in wonder at it, despite the numerous times I had done this.

"Ready?" I prompted when the magical snowball was done. She nodded eagerly and I threw it up toward the ceiling where it exploded into a shower of snow.

Anna laughed and danced about. "This is amazing!"

We both goofed off in the snow, making snow-angels and having snowball fights and making a silly little snowman too.

The memory of that snowman was one of my favorites. I made it with a quirky shape, and stood behind it (the tiny snowman nearly reached my forehead at my young diminutive size) and moved the arms around for Anna. "Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Then Anna would delightedly fling her little arms around it and proclaim that she loved it so much.

Then, I can't remember exactly how we came to start playing this, Anna was jumping off each large snowdrift that I conjured and landing on a new one that I would make beneath her as she fell. It was fun for both of us, me because I loved using my powers so much.

"Catch me, Elsa!" Anna yelled again, speeding up.

I laughed. "Slow down!"

It was all good fun, until I lost my footing on the slippery floor and fell backwards. Anna didn't notice and still jumped, but I wasn't ready. Panicking, I quickly shot ice in her general direction.

This was when everything went wrong. The ice struck her head and she still hit the ground, falling unconscious as she did.

"Anna!" I cried, running up to her and cradling her in my arms. As a streak of Anna's hair turned white, I got scared and began to cry. "Mama! Papa!"

I lost my control then. Ice —not snow, ice— spread from my feet and began coating the room, destroying all of our beautiful creations

My parents rushed into the room. My father made me feel worse by exclaiming, "Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident!" I sobbed. "I'm sorry Anna!"

Mother gasped as she picked her up. "She's ice cold!"

"I know where we have to go." said father.

_Jack_

It was just a feeling, an instinct. Somehow I knew, I could feel, that the young ice child —Elsa— was in trouble.

"Wind." I called then. "Take me to Arendelle."

_Elsa_

We stopped in a clearing. A second streak of Anna's hair turned white. I was scared.

Mother and father suddenly bowed to what seemed like thin air.

Mother turned to me. "Elsa, in front of you is Airmid, a healing spirit."

Suddenly, a young woman with a long brown braid and an ankle-length maroon dress was standing there. She seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"My lady, can you heal her?" my father asked, holding Anna forward.

Airmid held her hand close to Anna. "Ah." she nodded thoughtfully. "Ice magic. And were you born with the powers or cursed, Elsa?" she asked, gesturing to me.

"Born." my father said hastily. "And they're getting stronger."

Airmid shook her head sadly and stepped back. "I can't heal her. This is not in my domain."

I was horrified. "So there's nothing we can do?"

She gave me a sad look. "Only the spirit of winter can heal her, and no one has seen him in over 300 years-"

She stopped abruptly and turned. The wind picked up suddenly. Then it slowly stopped. Frost gathered on the ground around us.

_Jack_

I could spot Elsa there from a distance, she had ice spread in a small circle from her feet. She looked stricken and heartbroken. However, my attention was quickly taken over by the small girl now in Airmid's arms, her little sister Anna.

Another streak of her hair turned white, leading me to realize why Airmid hadn't healed her yet — Elsa must've hit her with ice magic. Oh no.

_Elsa_

Airmid stared at the space beside her in shock. I wondered what was happening until a voice spoke, it sounded like a teenage boy's yet gentle and knowing.

"She'll be fine." said the invisible boy.

"You can heal her?" Airmid asked.

"Of course." he answered.

I had looked up at my mother. "Who is he, mama?" I whispered.

She looked down at me. "Who are you talking about, Elsa?"

"That voice!" I said. "The invisible boy that Airmid's talking to!"

Mother looked confused and looked away. I was pretty confused myself, and turned back to where Airmid and the invisible boy were talking.

"She's lucky." the invisible boy was saying. "The ice only hit her head. If the ice had struck her heart, she would probably be frozen solid by now."

Anna had sparkling blue lights twinkling all around her. I figured the invisible boy was healing her.

Airmid turned back to us, and my mother and father looked attentive again.

"She'll be fine." she assured us, drawing sighs of relief from my parents. "But I recommend we erase all magic, even memories of them. But don't worry, we'll leave the fun."

_Jack_

Elsa looked shocked. She stared up at her parents who nodded to Airmid.

I took a deep breath and held up Anna's memories. There were loads. Millions of happy times spent playing with magic snow together. I was rather disappointed that their parents had decided to erase them.

Glad that Airmid told them we'd leave the fun, I began changing the memories. I put winter clothes on them, replaced the indoors with the outdoors, gave them skates and sleds and other necessary non-magical things. Then I gave the modified versions back to her.

"Anna's safe for now." I told Airmid.

"But," Elsa spoke up as if she heard me, though that was impossible. "Does that mean she won't remember I have powers?"

"Elsa," Airmid started. "Your powers will only grow. There is great danger in it."

I began to walk away. Anna was safe, and Elsa wouldn't see me anyways. Airmid could handle the rest, she was a good 4000 years older than me.

"People with the gift of winter always live in misery and loneliness." she was saying.

I didn't stop. I didn't turn back. It was only true, after all.

_Elsa_

I was only half listening as Airmid spoke. Sure, it sounded terrifying and important, but I was more interested in the retreating frost. The invisible boy was leaving, I could tell somehow.

"People with the gift of winter always live in misery and loneliness." she said.

I stared off into the woods, where I thought the invisible boy probably went. I was thinking that he must've had the gift of winter like me.

Then it hit me. If he was able to heal Anna, then he must be the spirit of winter.

Suddenly, I could see the faint figure of a teenage boy with windswept white hair and a blue hoodie, holding something that looked like a shepherd's crook as he disappeared out of sight into the forest.

"Are you listening, Elsa?" said father.

"Elsa, what I tell you is very important. Fear is your greatest enemy." said Airmid.

I felt my attention being slowly tugged away. I felt scared again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	4. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**These are only sorta introductions. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

**Credit for Elsa's added part of this song goes to my best friend who's pen name is Liana Acacia Falcon.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do You Wanna Build A Snowman<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

After that incident, my father decided that while I learned to control my powers, I wasn't safe. He closed the gates, cut the down the staff, and limited my contact with anyone.

Even Anna.

_Anna_

Elsa used to tell me that singing is a good way to release your emotions.

Knock knock.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

C'mon let's go and play!

I never see you anymore,

Come out the door,

It's like you've gone away!

We used to be best buddies!

And now we're not.

I wish you could tell me why!

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

Wait, wait.

"Go away, Anna."

Aw.

"Okay, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

_Elsa_

I grew more scared of my powers over the years, and this made them hard to control. Gloves helped though. My father's stupid advice —'conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show'— did not help at all.

_Anna_

Growing older meant more time to myself meant more boredom. I decided to modify my song.

Knock knock.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bikes around the halls!

I think some company is overdue,

I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!

It gets a little lonely,

All these empty rooms.

Just watching the hours tick by!

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…"

_Elsa_

Anna was making me more depressed as well as becoming very annoying.

"Anna, listen."

Sigh.

"I don't wanna build a snowman,

I don't wanna go and play.

It never snows here anyway,

So go away,

And leave me alone!

It's getting quite annoying.

It's… just not… safe.

Someday you'll understand…

But I don't wanna build a snowman.

Think I've got phobia of snowmen."

I felt, at this point, that the unfairness to both sides was so overwhelming that I really couldn't stand here much longer.

"Just… go away."

Cue Anna's long, dramatic sigh.

"Okay, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

_Anna_

I gave up then. But years later, when I was ten and Elsa was fourteen, something terrible happened.

Our parents were supposed to got to an annual trade meeting with the regional islands, due to return in a few weeks. But a storm sank their ship on the way back.

When the news came, it took me several hours for it to sink in. By then, I had attended the funeral, read their wills, and changed out of my black dress.

Then I went to Elsa.

Knock knock.

"Elsa?"

Words were at loss for me. I couldn't think of anyway else to describe my feelings.

"Please, I know you're in there.

People are asking where you've been.

They say have courage,

And I'm trying to.

I'm right out here for you.

Just let me in!"

I couldn't help the small sob that escaped me. It had been eight years, but surely she could see how much I needed her now!

"We've only got each other,

It's just you and me.

What are we gonna do?"

It suddenly occurred to me that she wasn't coming out. She wasn't.

"Do you wanna build a snowman…"

Elsa hadn't come out. I started crying softly. Eight years of abandonment caught up with me, and I finally realized with a shock:

Elsa wasn't here for me.

She was never here for me.

No one was here for me.

I was alone.

Standing in front of Elsa's door, as the cold realization washed over me, I finally cracked.

_Elsa_

Anna sang her song. It was no longer annoying. Over the past three years, I had grown to long for it.

Still, it was heartbreaking to hear her usually bouncy voice in such a miserable tone.

The guilt grew stronger with every word. I felt like we we ere both being destroyed from the inside.

I heard Anna break down and cry.

I did too.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	5. The Isle Of Berk

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**This is where How To Train Your Dragon starts. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Four<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Isle Of Berk<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup<em>

Until recently, my full name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. My parents believed a bad name would scare away the ogres and trolls.

The place where me and my old tribe of crazy viking folk lived is called the Isle of Berk. It's a desolate rock located on the meridian of misery, twelve degrees north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. When I lived there, it always snowed nine months a year and hailed the other three.

The biggest problems, though, were the pests. While most places had things like rats or mosquitos, we had…

_Jack_

Dragons. Amazing, active, mind-controlled, practically suicidal, fire-breathing dragons.

Berk is full of them. They show up twice a month to raid the vikings of food. The vikings, in turn kill pretty much all dragons. To kill a dragon is at first a great and glorious achievement, then a necessity. Teenaged children become 'great warriors' the day they kill their first dragon.

How do I know this? I spent a lot of my time at Berk. This was mostly because I hate them for the dragon-killing. The snow I give them is none too kind, it's a punishment for the thousands of lives (albeit dragon lives) they took away. Is it worth it? Yes, it is. Because of the harsh conditions, less dragons managed to get killed. I wouldn't hate them as much if the dragons left them without enough food, but actually most of the villagers are pretty overweight.

When I stayed there, I happened to take a liking to Hiccup. Smart, quick, witty and unfortunately very much picked on. Hiccup was the complete opposite of a typical viking. He was only about twelve yet a better inventor than anyone I'd ever seen in my roughly 300 years of life. So in retrospect, it really was necessary for me to keep an eye on the boy who, like a dragon, seemed to be practically suicidal.

_Hiccup_

About seven years after the snow magic incident in Arendelle, my life was beginning to change forever.

There had been a raid going on I couldn't resist sneaking out. The dragons almost never attacked me. I thought it was probably because I was so small.

Even with that advantage, one can never stay in one place for too long in the middle of a dragon raid. I had to run through the violate to remain covered, dodging and weaving through the people who yelled at me to get back inside.

"I now, I know!" I called back to them with absolutely no intention of following their orders. Oddly enough, I soon found myself almost slamming into the door of our house. The wind blustered against my hair as I frantically opened it and slid in on frosty shoes.

"Ah, Hiccup, there you are!" said Gobber. "I thought you'd been carried off."

Gee, thanks for caring, I thought sarcastically.

Gobber is the village blacksmith, although he helps loads more with the raids instead. I'd been his apprentice since I was little. Well, littler.

"Here, sword, sharpen." he said, tossing it to me.

I caught it and brought it over to the sharpened, next to the window. He watched me to make sure I wouldn't try to escape via that route.

Outside, a building caught fire. I saw the fire brigade run past, basically all the other teenagers on Berk.

There was Fishlegs, a stocky blonde boy that probably knew the Big Dragon Almanac from cover to cover by heart but had the tendency to run away from battles. He splashed the fire then helped and scurried off while batting embers off.

I saw the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, whom were currently fighting over a bucket. No surprise there, they never could seem to get along. Wherever they went, they were always fighting. Soon, Ruffnut decided to just bang him on the head with it, spilling all it's contents in the process.

Snotlout was, I noticed, flexing his muscles and all as he did his job as near to the fire as he could go, desperately trying to look heroic. He's my cousin and he never let me forget that he's older than me by two months.

A lean blonde girl jumping off the cart with graceful professionalism caught my eye. Astrid. Everyone knows that she's the best warrior and most beautiful teenage girl on the island. And every guy is gunning for her.

I watched them run back past me and leave me staring at nothing. Their job seemed so cool. I love blacksmithing, but it doesn't get as much respect as the battlefield jobs. Even though I built and designed every successfully manufactured mechanical object on Berk, as well as almost every single weapon.

You see, killing a dragon is everything around here. I'd never managed to do it, which is why I was looked down upon and why I was so desperate. I thought the only way to gain acceptance was to kill at least one dragon. But it couldn't be just any one dragon. That alone wouldn't be enough to change everyone's views of 'Hiccup the Useless'.

I knew a Nadder head was sure to get me at least noticed, and in a good way. Gronckles were tough, taking down one of though might even get me a girlfriend. Zipplebacks, exotic, two heads = twice the status. Of course there's the Monstrous Nightmare, but only the best vikings go after those, since they have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. I'll never attempt to take one on.

That night was dark, and too easy a win for it to last, I knew. I had been waiting for this raid.

See, the biggest prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. They call it the—

"Night Fury!"

"Quick, get down!"

Yeah. The Night Fury.

Even on a winning night like this, no one there would even try to confront a Night Fury. You see, that thing never steals food, never shows itself and… never misses.

No one had ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I wanted to be the first.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	6. Cruel Irony

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**This is where How To Train Your Dragon starts. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Five<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cruel Irony<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Jack<em>

I watched from next to Hiccup in the window as Gobber grabbed his axe and headed toward the door.

Gobber stopped and turned, and for a moment I thought he might've learned from the countless times before and decided to stay.

Unfortunately, he only turned and said to Hiccup, "Stay. Put. There."

Hiccup gave him a look that mirrored my thoughts exactly. How could he possibly believe that Hiccup would do that, right in the middle of a dragon raid with the Night Fury on the scene.

"Don't give me that look. You know what I mean." He reprimanded briefly before leaving the house with his axe held high as he yelled, "Yaargh!"

Hiccup stood and watched him for a bit before hurriedly running back to the contraption that he had been working on for months.

Smacked my forehead repeatedly. Hiccup was the worst walking disaster ever, but he seemed to have a boatload of luck when it came to actual survival so he acted like he was invulnerable or something.

_Well not today_, I thought fiercely. Winter was about to get much harsher.

Stoick was yelling in the distance. A dragon must've gotten caught in the nets.

Hiccup's whatever-it-was fell sideways, making him groan and struggle to lift it. While he was distracted, I quickly slammed the door shut and froze it in place before flying off to join the battle.

On the dragons' side, of course.

_Hiccup_

The things everyone say when they're discussing my failure in the field are generally:

"He can't life a hammer!"

"He can't swing an axe!"

"He can't even throw a net!"

News flash, hairy hooligans, the majority of the world can't do most of those. The rest of you vikings are the freaks, not me.

But I had lived on Berk for my whole life, this wasn't common knowledge for us. Being a 'wimp' like me made a person abnormal. And as I was the only one, super abnormal.

I couldn't understand what made it so hard for me to wield weapons. I could use hammers to forge, I made most of the unbroken axes on the island too.

But since I couldn't fight with either of them, I went for the net option. The result? My net-slinger catapult, designed with the throwing range of up to a hundred yards.

So all I needed to do was adjust it a little, then hit a button, and it'll throw the net for me. Genius, right?

I got held back by the door. A freezing winter's night like this, it should've come as no surprise to me, but it was still quite annoying to not have enough strength to open the door.

I'm weak, I admit, but not that weak. While most of the teenagers need to use special lightweight weapons (I know because I'm the one who made and designed them all) it's quite easy for me to lift the heavy swords and shields.

Since nobody knew that, the catapult was my biggest chance off getting some respect, and the stupid door was stopping me!

After many failed attempts of breaking down the door (of opening it) I decided to risk using a secret exit. I say secret because no one else knows about them (though Gobber might've discovered one or two at some point) and I'm probably the only person on Berk who is small enough to get through most of them.

It took some time to push the catapult through an exit that was just barely large enough but I managed it. As soon as I was out, the all-terrain wheels became activated.

People yelled at me once again to get back inside as I ran past pushing my catapult.

"Yeah. I know. Yeah. Just a minute. I will. In a moment." I rattled to the people who tried to stop me.

The good news: I didn't run into either Gobber or Stoick on my little 'walk'. I ran off, past all the fighting, and ended up in the quiet darkness of Archers Peak.

I locked the catapult and aimed it loosely at the sky.

"C'mon, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at!" I murmured.

Suddenly, the high-pitched whistling filled the air. I gasped. While most people panicked at the sight of a Night Fury, it with it's supersonic flying and deadly purple-hot fire always amazed me.

Then came the shock, when a purple fireball went flying through my view. I quickly rereadied myself and took aim for what I knew was about to follow.

The Night Fury flew past.

I pulled the trigger.

_Jack_

There's always a lot of screaming going on in a dragon raid. I try to block it out when I'm there.

The vikings have a small variety of screams.

Battle cries. ("Yaaaaargh!", "Kill things!", "Stupid pests!", "You're going down!")

Help pleas. ("Help! Help!", "I'm dying! I'm dying!", "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!")

Commands. ("Someone needs to watch the sheep!", "Left side, we got a flock of Gronckles to take care of!")

And the unmistakable sounds of Hiccup on the loose. ("What are you doing, boy?", "Get back inside!")

Unfortunately, I, while in the middle of trying to cut some Nadders free from a large net, heard those unmistakable sounds of Hiccup on the loose.

Stoick seemed to have heard them too. He sighed, shook his head, and ran off in that direction while pointing back and yelling, "Do not let them escape!"

Part of me wanted to run straight after him, but the rational part of me said to take advantage of Stoick's absence and free the Nadders while I could do it easier before taking to Hiccup, since I could go faster than Stoick anyday.

That is exactly what I did.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I followed the obvious trail Hiccup had accidentally made all the way to Archers Peak.

I heard the high-pitched supersonic whistling of the Night Fury but didn't worry. The night Fury would never shoot Hiccup.

Yes, there's only one Night Fury, as far as I know. The Night Fury never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. As far as I've figured, it only helps out during the raids so that less dragons get killed. It destroys as many weapons as possible then leaves before sunrise.

Anyway, when I looked over Archers Peak, the first thing I saw was not Hiccup standing over his crazy contraption. It took my eyes awhile to adjust to the sudden contrasting darkness.

But what caught my eye was the dark shape rapidly falling through the sky, escaping sight somewhere near Raven Point.

Hiccup jumped up from where he had for some reason been sprawled on the ground. He gasped in delight and danced around and cried out joyfully. "I hit it! Yes! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that? I hit a Night Fury!"

The shock that hit me was nothing compared to the realization which felt like a slap in the face.

The Night Fury.

No.

No, this was crazy. Crazy and very bad. Not the Night Fury. The dragons need the Night Fury. It is the reason that less dragons have been dying these past few years.

And irony had decided to bite back at me too. To think that the one and only child in the entire village that I had chose, cared fro and guided my best, was the one who shot down the Night Fury.

I had rooted for Hiccup ever since he lost his mother.

I was there to strike at the other teens when they bullied him.

I watched, albeit silently, as he forged on for hours each day.

I made a point to always stay around whenever he got scolded.

On every rare occasion that he had come close to a dragon armed, I had interfered to get him away safely.

This, him shooting down the Night Fury, felt like a betrayal of all the times I had tried to help him.

_Hiccup_

The net shot up into the air, the force pushing me back. I watched from the ground as the net collided with the dark shape of the Night Fury.

It went down. I scrambled up to watch where it fell before ecstasy took over.

"Oh," I breathed, "I hit it."

The surprise began to settle in. "Yes."

I was practically bouncing with excitement. "Yes, I hit it!"

I jumped and looked around. "Did anybody see that? I hit a Night Fury!"

Unfortunately, the someone wasn't really the kind I had in mind…

_Jack_

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"

I was shocked out of my stupor as Hiccup through ran through me, which is never a pleasant feeling.

A Monstrous Nightmare stopped in front of me. As all animals can see me, it couldn't run through.

When I didn't respond nor react, it merely moved around me and continued chasing after the viking boy.

This slowly brought me back to reality. Hiccup was being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare. Again.

Before helping him, I ignored my conscience and began inspecting his machine. It was overly complicated, as was any thing he built, but was relatively simple in theory. It looked like it simply threw a net and nothing else.

Slightly reassured that the Night Fury was probably alive, I turned my attention back to Hiccup.

It was easy to notice the small silver knife tucked in his belt. The monstrous Nightmare must've spotted it. Goodness, how long would it take for Hiccup to use that big head of his and figure out that most dragons only attacked people with weapons?

Hiccup hid behind a pillar, breathing heavily. I ran forward as the Monstrous Nightmare blew fire straight at the pillar. With a gasp, I stretched my hand out to touch him.

The fire blew around us, but my cold aura just managed to keep the heat at bay.

Hiccup looked over to one side of the pillar. His arm pushed into my hand as he moved, reminding me once again that I couldn't touch him, not really.

The Monstrous Nightmare moved his head from the other side, large yellow eyes staring at me.

"He won't hurt you!" I said to it frantically.

The dragon probably knew me. Most of the dragons from this nest did.

The Monstrous Nightmare decided to believe me. It spat one last spark in Hiccup's direction for a good measure, then flew away.

Hiccup noticed it fly off. I nipped him with some frost to get him away from the charred pillar, with looked like it would collapse any moment.

He stumbled away just in time. The fire won over and it fell to the ground with a huge crash.

Stoick came running up to us from a distance. He looked worried at first, then of course by the time Hiccup had turned around to see him, was angry.

Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know.

_Hiccup_

I winced as the stone pillar crashed to the ground. The lit torch bowl at the top tumbled off and rolled across the village/battlefield, scattering people.

"Sorry, dad." I muttered.

Yes, Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk, is my father. Shocking, right?

He stared stoicly back at me.

I shuffled my feet. "Um, okay but, but I hit a Night Fury!" I suddenly remembered.

Stoick grabbed me by the back of my vest and began dragging me away.

"Not like the last few times, I really actually hit it!" I rambled, trying to make him listen for once. "I went down, just past Raven Point. We should send a search party—"

"Stop!" he yelled, dropping me. I stumbled but managed not to fall over. "Just, stop." He seethed. "Every time you step outside, disaster happens. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is here and I have an entire village to feed!"

I couldn't help staring pointedly at the villagers' bulging stomachs. "Well, between you and me, the village could do with a lot less feeding, don't you think?"

Stoick huffed, though subconsciously touching his waist. "This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't help it, dad! I see a dragon and I just — I gotta do something about it! It's who I am, dad."

He sighed and held his head. "You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon-killer is not one of them."

I know that tone. That oh-'son'-I'm-so-disappointed-in-you tone. That expression like someone just skimped the meat on his sandwich or something. I could practically hear him complaining about it. 'E'scuse me, barmaid, 'm fraid ya brought me da wrong offspring! I ordered an e'xtra large boy with beefy arms, e'xtra guts and glory on the side! Dis 'ere, dis is a talkin' fishbone!'

Stoick told me to get back inside. I could tell he was in a bad mood. Why wouldn't he be? The raid was over and we'd lost, the dragons had taken a bunch of food. Well, okay, but he didn't have to take his frustrations out on me.

So I told myself, fine. I've had enough of arguing with the oaf that calls himself my father, anyway.

Besides, he didn't tell me to stay there.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	7. Changing Minds

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**These coming few chapters will be focused on How To Train Your Dragon. Sorry this is a little late, I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Changing Minds<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Jack<em>

"One more search. One more try before the ice sets in. Who's with me?"

Cue awkward silence.

You see, Stoick the idiotic, was trying to convince enough villagers for another nest hunting mission. Another ridiculously suicidal attempt to find and destroy their island.

Their failures may or may not have been partly my fault, but that's not the point.

"Come on." Stoick groaned.

"But those ships never come back." Someone said.

"It's too dangerous." Said another.

"We're vikings!" Stoick told them with exasperation. "It's an occupational hazard."

There were muffled murmuring of disagreement.

_Just finish this already_, I silently whined, getting bored. Hiccup was already out there looking for the Night Fury. I wanted to follow him, but it was more important to know whether the idiot chief would attempt another mission.

"Fine then." Stoick resigned. Just as I was about to yell '_Finally!_' and jump out the window, he continued. "Those who stay, will look after Hiccup."

"To the ships!"

"I'm with you, Stoick!"

"We'll show them!"

"Drive them out once and for all!"

The uproar! Practically everyone in the hall was shouting enthusiastically, and I could barely stay still without anyone going partway through me. Come on, people, Hiccup wasn't _that_ bad!

Stoick chuckled and let them stream out. "That's more like it."

I felt my heart go heavy. Another nest mission. Super.

I didn't intend to stick around much longer, a nest mission would mean that I needed to fly back to their nest to warn the dragons so that they wouldn't accidentally lead the vikings to that very place, and the trip would barely allow me back before dusk.

But I heard Stoick mention dragon training to Gobber and stopped for awhile. Great. And while Gobber's busy at the arena, Hiccup can look after the forge. Sharp blades, hot metal, plenty of time to himself, what could possibly go wrong?

Imagine my surprise when Gobber said those very words, though in a much less flattering tone.

Stoick looked like he was getting a headache. "What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"

"Put him in dragon training." Gobber told him, freezing me in my tracks. (No pun intended)

"What!" I yelled, flying over to them. "You can't be serious!"

I didn't usually waste my voice speaking aloud since, like right then, they couldn't hear me.

Stoick gave him a deadpanned look. "I'm serious."

"So am I!" Gobber argued.

"He'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of his cage."

"No he won't." I told Stoick with a glare. "I won't let them."

Gobber rolled his eyes at his friend. "You don't know that."

"Yes, actually, I do." Stoick shot back.

"No, you don't!" Gobber insisted. "I know it's hard to accept, but you won't always be there to protect him, you've got to prepare him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."

_Darn right he is. And I don't have time to go see him now that you idiots decided to take another suicide mission!_ I thought furiously.

Stoick contemplated it for awhile. He got up and left the hall without another word.

_Hiccup_

I cursed myself again and again as I tramped through the next bit of the forest.

_The world hates me_, I sighed. _Some people lose their pen or their mug, no not me! I managed to lose an entire dragon!_

I angrily slapped a low flimsy branch out of my way only for it to bend right back and smack me in the face.

"Ow!" I yelled.

Something growled. I froze, and approached the noise cautiously.

It was somewhere behind the boulder. Slowly, I crawled over, and quickly ducked back down when I saw what it was.

The Night Fury! Finally!

I fumbled my belt for the small silver knife I had been carrying since leaving the house earlier with my catapult and nervously walked up to it.

The dragon's eyes flickered open. Large, round, crystal green eyes.

He stared at me. Knowingly. _Go ahead,_ it seemed to say. _Put me out of my misery, you who shot me out of the sky._

I lowered my knife.

"I did this." I whispered. Shame washed over me. How could I be so ready to kill a living creature, all for glory? How? What kind of terrible person was I?

Looking around to make sure I was alone, I made my decision and began cutting the ropes as quickly and carefully as I could.

Suddenly, as the last rope was cut, the Night Fury caught me on unawares and pounced.

It held me against the boulder. We were both breathing heavily, me with fear and exhilaration for my actions.

We stared into each others' eyes once again.

_What are you waiting for?_ I must've been asking him. _Aren't you going to punish me for hurting you?_

Maybe it had worked the same way. The Night Fury decided to roar at me at a deafening volume and nothing more as it ran off.

I clambered up, shocked at the events that just took place, and attempted to stumble a few paces away before dropping my knife and collapsing into darkness.

_Jack_

The sun was already setting by the time I made it back.

It came as a surprise that Hiccup was not in his house. Even more so, when I found him lying on the ground in the middle of the forest.

"Hiccup?" I gasped, realizing that he had fainted, and not been simply knocked out or taking a nap.

I kneeled down next to him and immediately noticed the limp ropes lying on the ground nearby.

_What happened?_

I turned my attention back to Hiccup and made cold frost spread out beneath him. "Hiccup, wake up." I told him, even though he obviously couldn't hear me.

"Hiccup." I nudged him with my icy staff again. "Hiccup. C'mon, wake up."

_Hiccup_

"C'mon, Hiccup. Wake up. Wake up, Hiccup!"

I jerked awake. The ground beneath me was full of frost, even though I could've sworn it had been just dry grass when I fainted before.

"I'm awake." I muttered to no one in particular. It wasn't the first time I'd been hearing voices. It had happened a few times before. I was sure it had been hallucinations, because no one was ever there.

I stood, picked up my knife, and tucked it into my belt. A small tool like that was always handy after all.

It seemed to suddenly go dark. I frowned, realizing how long I'd been out.

The previous events hit me, and I suddenly felt ready to faint again, but I decided that I wouldn't.

Instead, I would tell my father that I realized he was right about me (though not adding why I suddenly thought so) and continue as if I had never really even shot down the Night Fury in the beginning.

Or I could just delay it until morning…

_Jack_

I followed him home first. Hiccup snuck through one of his secret exits and tiptoed as fast and quietly as he could up the stairs.

Unfortunately, Stoick turned around in time to see him.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup stopped at his father's emotionless voice, wincing. Then he sighed. "I need to talk with you."

I frowned curiously. What did he want to talk about?

Stoick nodded. "I need to speak with you too, son."

I huffed. This, I knew about. Dragon training. Why, won't Hiccup be absolutely thrilled.

They faced each other and immediately spoke at the same time.

"I think it's time you learn to fight dragons."

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons."

Then they stared at each other and spoke simultaneously. "Wait, what?"

I gaped, looking back and forth between them.

Did Hiccup just say what I thought he said?

Stoick wrinkled his forehead. "You go first."

"No, no you go first." Hiccup said earnestly.

"Okay." Stoick rubbed his hands together nervously. "You get your wish. Dragon training. You start tomorrow."

"Ah, man, I should've gone first." Hiccup said, wincing. "Because, um, I just realized we, uh, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting vikings but do we have any, er, bread-making vikings? Or, uh, small home-repair vikings?"

"Son…"

"I don't want to fight dragons." He admitted, letting his wildly animating hands fall.

My mind spun. Was it possible… that he really had cut the Night Fury loose? Had he finally realized that his destiny did not lie in the field of killing after all?

That was… that was the miracle revelation I had been waiting for.

Stoick, on the other hand, seemed to think Hiccup was joking. He chuckled softly in a vaguely amused way. "Of course you do."

Hiccup winced again. "Okay, correction; dad, I can't kill dragons!"

"But you will kill dragons!" Stoick told him with a weirdly happy grin.

Hiccup looked lost. "No, I'm really positively sure I won't."

"This is serious, son!" He snapped. "There's enough trouble as it is! I want no more of this." He gestured both hands at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked hurt. "But you just gestured to all of me."

"Yes. Deal?" Stoick growled.

_How could you say that to your own son?_ I almost screamed.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." Hiccup whined helplessly.

"Deal?" Stoick repeated forcefully.

Hiccup sighed in defeat, eyes downcast and hurt. "Deal."

"Good." Stoick said briskly, as if he hadn't just forced his son into a terrible deal. "Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."

"That's it?" I said aloud. "You're not even going to tell him that you're going on a nest hunt?"

Hiccup suddenly looked up. "Dad, are you going on a nest hunt?"

He looked back emotionlessly. "Yes."

"Oh." He said in a small voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	8. Dragon Training The Way We Know It

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**These coming few chapters will be focused on How To Train Your Dragon. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Seven<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dragon Training The Way We Know It<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup<em>

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber announced, pulling up the metal gate.

Rubbing my eyes, I trailed behind the other teens into the arena. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, most of it had been spent lying awake and thinking about the Night Fury and this dragon training.

But I didn't want to kill dragons. And even if I would've been sure I wouldn't survive dragon training before, I definitely wasn't sure of it now.

"Keep up, Hiccup!" Gobber called. I groaned as they all turned to look at me.

"Oh, great." Tuffnut groaned. "Who invited him?"

"Let's get started!" Gobber yelled. I was mildly relieved by the interruption. "Remember, the recruit that does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village!"

"Yeah, honor." I muttered.

_Jack_

Snotlout laughed. "Hey, Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him?" He mocked.

I glared at him and touched his shoulder with my staff. Frost stung his shoulder and he jumped practically a foot in the air with a yelp.

Gobber walked across the doors. "Behind these doors are a just a few of the dragons you will learn to fight. Like, the Gronckle."

He turned the handle and the bolts slid open.

"Whoa, aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout demanded worriedly.

"I believe in learning on the job." He grinned evilly.

"Seriously Gobber?" Hiccup whined. "Again?"

The Gronckle suddenly ploughed the doors open and burst into the ring.

"Today is about survival!" Their instructor called. "See how long you can stay in the game!"

There was a mad scurry for weapons. I was glad to see Hiccup duck out of danger behind a row of shields.

"Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber called.

"A doctor." I muttered.

"A shield." Astrid cried.

"Shields! Yes! Go!" He yelled, pointing at her.

They all ran to the shields as the Gronckle narrowed his beady eyes at them.

Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout scurried out of the way with their shields, leaving the twins still there arguing.

"That's my shield!"

"There are dozens of shields, get another one!"

"You get another one!"

"Don't kill them." I told the Gronckle, pointing towards them. He fired two shots at the shield between them then moved on.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out!" Gobber called.

Yeah, I know how dragon training works and help out. How do you think so many amateur recruits manage to survive training?

"Every dragon has a limited number of shots per day!" Gobber yelled, as the Gronckle randomly followed the teens around the ring. "Who knows how many a Gronckle has?"

"Five?" Asked Snotlout.

"No, six!" Fishlegs cried happily.

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the boy prize!" I yelled. Nobody heard me, though. Obviously.

"Right, six!" Gobber said, making him happy for about a second. "That's one for each of you!"

I took that as my cue to direct a hit at Fishlegs' shield.

"Fishlegs, you're out!" Gobber called. "And Hiccup, get out there!"

Hiccup poked his head out the top them quickly ducked back down again as the other remaining two recruits ran past him.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called again.

"I'm surviving, though, aren't I?" Hiccup called back.

Gobber shook his head. "Those shields are also good for another thing, kids. Noise."

The three of them began to bang on their shields, making the Gronckle shake it's head in confusion.

"Make lot's of it." Gobber continued. "Throw the dragon off it's game."

"Hey, Astrid," Snotlout spoke through the noise, throwing her his most charming smile (which really wasn't that charming). "You know, I just moved into my parents basement, you should come—"

"Please just shut him up." I told the Gronckle. He obliged.

"Snotlout, you're out!" Gobber yelled.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, right?" Hiccup smiled weakly at Astrid.

"Nope, just you." I told him, pointing at Astrid. She ducked away from the blast, but got her shield knocked away.

"Hiccup!" Gobber cried as the Gronckle chased him around the ring.

The Gronckle managed to back him up against the wall.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled at him.

He stopped, giving Hiccup the chance to push him off and run out of the way. The Gronckle blasted the wall near to him.

Gobber grabbed it. "And that's six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage."

He locked the door to the cage. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry."

Hiccup was still breathing heavily, eyes fixated on the spot that the Gronckle had last shot.

"And remember," he said, walking up to Hiccup. "A dragon will always, _always_, go for the kill."

Hiccup stood and walked out of the arena.

"So why didn't you?" he muttered.

For some reason, I didn't think he had been talking about the Gronckle.

_Hiccup_

"Why didn't you?" I repeated, staring at the ropes I had cut the day before.

I trudged on, thinking.

Somehow, I ended up following a trail of black scales sparsely scattered on the ground. All the way to the special cove I used to go to…

There it was.

I stood on the ledge above and watched him.

The Night Fury really wasn't _that_ black, I could still see the deep blue reflection of light glinting and highlighting his scales.

Right then, it kept struggling to climb the walls. It flapped violently, then peeled away to a rough landing.

The dragon was, somehow, trapped.

I watched as the Night Fury, exhausted and frustrated, leapt into the air again and again, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolled uncontrolled and crashed heavily.

_Jack_

Hiccup scurried to draw the image, as if remembering to snap a picture.

I was tempted to fly down to the Night Fury, and try to ask it why it didn't just fly away, but I didn't.

It was also the first time for me to see the Night Fury up close. It didn't live back at Dragon Island with the others, supposedly hating the nest and it's controlling ways.

So right then, the dragon was almost as much a danger as it was to Hiccup. Which usually wouldn't be much, considering how intelligent it was, but I shudder to think how mad it must've been at the person who shot him down by then.

The Night Fury clawed at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It slipped again and fell hard, crushing several saplings. The poor dragon rolled back to it's feet and slowly crawled to the water's edge, looking weakened.

"Why don't you just, fly away?" Hiccup asked aloud.

Then he froze (no pun intended) and stared at his drawing for a second before rubbing out one tailfin.

I gasped. It's tail was broken. No wonder it couldn't fly.

Hiccup seemed to have similar qualms, staring horrified at the dragon.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

_Hiccup_

The dragon turned to stare at me. Those huge, green eyes. Now it was more menacing, it had been badly hurt by me, after all.

The Night Fury growled. I stood as still as I could, not wanting to scare it any more than I already had.

We both stood there, staring at each other, green ayes staring at green, before it finally nodded faintly and turned away.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	9. Trust And Faith

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**These coming few chapters will be focused on How To Train Your Dragon. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eight<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trust And Faith<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Jack<em>

Hiccup hurried back to the village and grabbed a fish from the dinner basket. He then rushed back to Mississippi Cove.

I followed him cautiously as he walked into the cave with the fish. He was pretty cautious too, despite _not noticing the freaking Night Fury staring at him from the top of the boulder!_

I made wild gestures at the Night Fury, which hopefully translated as _This kid over here that might have accidentally crippled you by shooting you out of the sky will not hurt you!_

The Night Fury growled, making Hiccup jump and turn.

It crawled forward slowly. Hiccup stretched out the hand holding the fish.

It growled as Hiccup's small silver knife was exposed.

_You idiot_. I sighed. _Coming here armed, what were you thinking? If you wanted to defend yourself, you should've at least brought a bigger weapon. Not that it would've helped…_

Hiccup seemed to notice the problem (finally!) and reached for the knife. That made the Night Fury nervous and growl again, so he decided to take the risk in just pushing it out.

The Night Fury seemed to say _Seriously? Get rid of it properly. I can still see it._

Hiccup responded with a look that said _Are you kidding me?_

_Hiccup_

I stared back at it with incredulity. It's thoughts were clear.

I sighed, and reluctantly kicked it away into the lake.

The Night Fury's gaze followed it until there was the light splash of it hitting and sinking into the water.

It cocked it's head and it's eyes went round, then suddenly it was staring at me with the cutest expression of curiosity I had ever though possible.

I stared in wonder then stretched out my arm again, determined even more to feed it.

It scampered up to me, eyeing the fish first curiously, then hungrily.

The Night Fury opened his mouth eagerly. I narrowed my eyes, surprised.

"Toothless." I muttered. "I could've sworn you had—"

Chomp.

_Jack_

Hiccup jumped practically a foot away and looked like he was about to scream as the Night Fury suddenly exposed his sharp white teeth and grabbed the fish from him.

"…Teeth." He finished, eyes still wide and terrified.

"Wow." I grinned. "Retractable teeth. That is so cool!"

The Night Fury turned and gave me a look that plainly said _Stay out of this_.

I held my hands in surrender and backed away, letting Hiccup and the Night Fury do their stuff.

_Hiccup_

I smiled at the Night Fury, who decided to smile back. Or attempt to, at least. It was so… innocent-looking.

I reached out to touch it, the Night Fury stared at my hand for the longest amount of time, closing it's eyes slowly and leaning forward just a little…

Then it opened it's eyes and shook it's head, as if deciding that no, it will not let me touch him and instead bounded off to lie a little away from me.

I was slightly disappointed, but really was nearly expecting as much, so I went and sat down next to him, staring at his injured tail.

Around midday, the Night Fury decided to hang himself from a branch to sleep upside-down, like a bat. It looked so comical that I decided to draw it. Unfortunately, I realized that I hadn't brought my current notebook with me. It had been back at the house since morning.

However, it was interesting enough for me to decide to try scratching it in the dirt. This made it awfully hard to catch finer details, but I was pretty satisfied with it.

It took me awhile to notice Toothless had gotten down from the tree and was sitting behind me, his head following the motion of my stick as I continued scratching out a line sketch of the Night Fury (yes, I have dubbed him 'Toothless'. I was calling him that in my head and it kind of stuck…)

Not wanting to scare him away, I pretended I didn't know he was there. After awhile he bounded away again and came back with a small tree, which he then used to scrabble random lines in the dirt.

I stopped drawing. Now I was the one watching his movements. He practically went all around the cove, though he kept knocking me on the head when he was drawing near me.

Finally, he poked a dot in the earth and dropped his tree in delight.

I looked round at the random lines completely webbing the entire cove.

_Jack_

I laughed from where I was sitting on the boulder next to the Night Fury. Hiccup looked so lost.

"You're a good artist." I told the Night Fury jokingly. He seemed to understand my tone and pushed me off his chair.

_Hiccup_

I couldn't make heads or tails of his drawing, but I suppose Toothless must've been satisfied with it. He was proudly observing it from the top of that boulder.

I looked up at the sky. It was already sunset, I ought to be heading back.

However, the first step made Toothless growl, and I tensed, picking up my foot again. Toothless stopped growling, eyes going all cute and round again.

Watching him carefully, I put my foot down again, noticing that I had been stepping on a line.

Growl.

Foot up.

Stops growling.

Foot down.

Growl.

Foot up.

Toothless stopped growling again. I cautiously stepped over the line on some unmarked dirt and he seemed to nod.

I smiled at him again and proceeded to navigate my way through the squiggles without stepping on any lines. There were lines everywhere, so much that I barely looked up.

Then I took a last step back, satisfied that I was out of the scrabbled mess, and bumped into a rock.

I could feel the Night Fury's breath on the back of my neck, and suddenly I was scared again. But I slowly turned around.

It stared at me with those big green eyes again. Expression unreadable.

As the darkness fell, I decided to try once more. Slowly, I stretched my hand out to touch his snout.

Toothless stared at my hand, eyes going wide once again, unblinking and unmoving.

I stopped there, not wanting to provoke him.

In a burst of faith, I turned away, using all my trust that Toothless would not hurt me.

_Jack_

I smiled as the Night Fury stared, bewildered, at the trust Hiccup showed.

"Go on." I told him.

_Hiccup_

I felt Toothless smooth cool skin touch my hand and twitched a little, but stayed.

Then, very slowly, I opened my eyes and turned my head back to see that the Night Fury had his eyes closed to, relishing in the moment.

When he opened his eyes we both stared at each other again.

"I'll be back." I told it, before turning to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	10. The First Believer

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**These few chapters are focused on How To Train Your Dragon. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Nine<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The First Believer<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Jack<em>

Hiccup had bonded with the Night Fury. Perfect.

Yup, no dragon killer there. Right now, killing a dragon to him would be like murder. Very apt.

I watched him run back. I could tell he as deep in thought. (He kept almost bumping into trees…)

The recruits were all meant to be joining Gobber for dinner that night, and it was almost ending when we got there.

"—Ah, Hiccup, how nice of you to join us." He said in that strangely cheery way of his.

"Sorry, I got held up." Hiccup mumbled, taking his tray of food and sitting at the other table.

"So as I was saying," Gobber continued, "Ya gotta know what you're up against out there! We got them all recorded down."

He heaved the Dragon Almanac onto the table. "Study up."

Tuffnut looked shocked. "Wait, you mean read?"

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut asked, agreeing with her twin for once.

"No, Ruffnut, you can read when you're dead." I told her sarcastically.

Snotlout was backing them up. "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you about?"

"Because it helps you understand how to defeat your enemy." Astrid told him primly.

"I know, babe." He said sweetly, making her glare at him. "But I don't need any of that! I'm the best dragon-killer on Berk, remember? I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I meet _then_ kill them!"

Gobber laughed and shook his head. "It's the wings and the tail you want, Snotlout! A downed dragon, is a dead dragon."

I turned to Hiccup. He looked horrified.

Gobber stood. "And that's why you should read that book of dragons. Learn some stuff to be ready for training tomorrow."

After he left, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Rufftnut stood to leave as well.

"Right, you guys read, we're going to go have fun." Snotlout said with a nasty grin.

"He'll be mad." Hiccup warned, rolling his eyes. "He'll cancel training tomorrow and make you read that thing."

Snotlout scoffed. "What do you know, wimp?"

"Oh, sure, don't listen to the person who had to deal with Gobber's 'teaching methods' for years." He said in an overly-aloof manner. Then he went back to eating quietly, though, deciding they weren't worth the trouble.

Fishlegs and Astrid stood. "Well, we've already read the book." She told him flippantly, and followed the others outside.

Hiccup glared at the door through which they had left as if it had personally insulted him. "So have I." He said aloud.

He put back his empty tray and began to leave. "And I've got better things to do with my time."

_Hiccup_

I spent the next few hours trying to design a new tail fin for Toothless and then attempting to build it. It was soft leather (brown because I couldn't find any black) and could open and close with some very thin metal rods.

Finally, when I was relatively satisfied with my work, I decided to go and try it out. It wasn't exactly that late yet, only about midnight or so.

I heaved the prosthetic tailfin, which was as big as my torso when folded up, and left the forge. I loved this time of night when everyone was asleep and the whole town was silent.

Feeling the exhilaration of saving Toothless' powers of flight, I quickened my pace to a jog.

At the back of my mind, I was deeply worried that the Night Fury might just decide to fly off and never come back again after this, and I'll be alone once more. But I really wanted to make him happy, and wouldn't blame him really if he decided to leave. Berk sucks.

Immediately upon arriving in the cove, Toothless opened his eyes, jumped down from where he had been hanging like a bat again and bounded over, seeming to sense my excitement.

"I got something for you, bud." I told him. He cocked his head and I gave him a knowing smile.

_Jack_

I was annoyed when Hiccup left the forge, mostly because I had fallen asleep to the familiar racket of his metalworking and the way he noisily opened the door and stumbled out woke me up.

Quite soon though, the annoyance turned to curiosity.

_What the hell is he doing up at this hour?_ I wondered.

It soon became quite clear— he had been on his way to the cove to visit Toothless. But right then? In the middle of the night? I mean, it wasn't the first time, but still.

"I got something for you, bud." He told the Night Fury excitedly. The Night Fury ran up to us curiously.

"Right, just hold still…" he was starting to go around behind the dragon, but of course the Night Fury kept turning, not wanting to let Hiccup out of his sight.

I rolled my eyes and took a risk.

"Hey, Night Fury!" I called. It turned to look at me.

I flew over and landed beside it's head. "I wonder if this works on you like it does with the other dragons…" then I leaned over and without warning started scratching it behind the ears.

The Night Fury tensed for a second then started purring contentedly, like a cat. It crooned as I kept scratching it.

_Hiccup_

I moved around Toothless nervously as he enjoyed himself on the grass. Okay…

He kept flicking his tail around, again and again. I was having trouble adjusting it, so I decided to just pin it down by sitting on the end.

The tail really was very simple. There were two straps with a buckle on each to keep them in place.

I worked on spreading it open and then closing it to test whether it worked. It seemed evenly balanced and sized with the real tailfin, so—

_Jack_

"Night Fury, what are you doing?!" I yelled. The Night Fury had suddenly taken off into the sky, with Hiccup dangling from his tail.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Hiccup screamed. They began to plummet to the earth. Of course they would, as the Night Fury wasn't at all balanced without his other tailfin.

Suddenly, Hiccup managed to grip his legs around the tail and yank the mechanical fin open. Their flight immediately evened out.

I marveled at the structure of it. Hiccup had made it so that it was nearly an exact copy of the original except for the color… and the unfortunate drawback of someone else needing to be there to hold it and control it.

But otherwise it was great, really. Just like all of Hiccup's inventions.

_Hiccup_

"Yeah!" I yelled, exhilarated that it had actually worked!

Of course, I would have to figure out how to let Toothless control that tailfin.

Or maybe I could do it on my own, flying _was_ pretty amazing…

I suddenly lost myself in a void of ideas. In a brainstorm of colors. In—

FALLING THROUGH THE AIR!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

_Jack_

I shot into the sky and attempted to grab onto the Night Fury's tail so that we could save Hiccup.

"You idiot!" I yelled frantically. "How the hell can you start daydreaming when you're supposed to be hanging on to the thin end of a supersonic Night Fury's tail and controlling it's flight!"

"Shut up, you stupid voice in my head!" he yelled in answer.

I blinked.

Did he just… did he just…

I'm ashamed to say that I pretty much abandoned the Night Fury then and there. "You can hear me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course I can, you're in my head!" he yelled over the roar of the rushing air. Then he suddenly stopped being so frantic. "Aren't you?"

I blinked. Once. Twice.

"My name is Jack Frost!" I yelled. "I'm right above you and if you can see me, then I'm coming to rescue you!"

_Hiccup_

"Jack Frost?" I whispered, shock and confusion striking through me.

An older teenager with silver-white hair and some western clothes suddenly appeared, flying down next to me.

"So, can you see me?" he yelled.

I nodded hurriedly, too shocked to say anything else.

Without another word, he rushed forward and grabbed me in his arms.

"Hang on." He whispered, and we began descending back to earth at an alarming speed even faster than I had originally been falling.

We soon caught up to Toothless. Jack Frost helped me onto his back and I clung onto his neck like my life depended on it, which it probably did.

Our flight evened out. I slowly opened my screwed-tight eyes to stare around.

Before, I really hadn't noticed how high we had gotten before falling but now that I was really looking, and properly at that… well, it was, to use the modern term, _seriously freaking awesome._

_Jack_

I finally steered the Night Fury onto the ground.

Hiccup got off, looking a bit dizzy. He gave the Night Fury a pat on the head then started to leave.

For a split second, I was worried that I had just imagined the whole thing.

Then Hiccup turned slowly around.

"Jack Frost?" he asked tentively.

I stared at him. "You can really hear me?"

Hiccup nodded. "I always could."

"And now you can… you can see me?"

He nodded.

My face broke out into what I imagine was the absolute dopiest grin ever.

"Yes!" I yelled, doing a backflip. "My first ever believer!"

"I am?" he asked excitedly.

"You are!" I told him. "300 years, and you're the first one to believe!"

"That's amazing!" he yelled. Then he frowned. "But that's sad, too. You were alone for three hundred years?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. But that's okay."

"No it isn't." He insisted.

"It's fine." I told him seriously, holding him by the shoulders. "I've got you now, I've always had you. So it's fine."

He smiled faintly. "I guess so."

I nodded, satisfied.

The Night Fury crooned and butted his head in, obviously feeling left out.

"Hiya Toothless." He laughed, rubbing the top of his head.

"Scratch him behind the ears." I suggested.

Hiccup obliged without question, and Toothless began to act like a cat again.

"Cool." Hiccup's grin grew. "So is that what happened when I was fixing on the tail? You were scratching him behind the ears?"

"Yep!" I laughed.

Hiccup was scratching him fiercely with playful enthusiasm and was just scratching him around is chin when suddenly Toothless' eyes went wide and he dropped to the ground in a dead sleep.

The viking boy stared, bewildered.

I laughed. "You found his 'sleep spot', Hiccup. Every dragon has one. Usually it's somewhere about the neck."

He smiled. "How long have you known this?"

I shrugged. "Hic, I've been living around this island ever since you were a baby, and it doesn't hurt that I used to hang around loads before that too."

He looked confused.

"I kept hearing you all the time, how come I could never see you until now?" he asked, obviously puzzled.

I frowned in thought. "Well, I hadn't had anyone explain thoroughly to me, not exactly, but I got little snippets from a few spirits who were kind enough to tell me a few things…"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	11. A Spirit's Tale

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**This chapter is one of the shorter chapters, because I just thought that it was the right time for it. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Ten<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Spirit's Tale<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Jack<em>

"From the very earliest of my memories, I can't remember anyone ever helping me, or trying to help me, or even saying anything friendlier than a brisk greeting of hello. I don't remember ever having a family or any real friends.

"Make yourself comfortable, Hiccup, this is going to be a long story.

"Before I was the spirit of winter, there was another person doing my job. They call him Old Man Winter, and he was terrible. Harsh, spiteful, bitter. So I've heard, at least.

"It certainly seems that way, all the stories you would hear about the colonial times. Cruel, ruthless winters with little food and scarcely any clear days. Biting hail and stinging ice and how spring was the biggest cause for celebration.

"Not very different from the kinds your tribes' ships get when they're out, and the freezes that hit your village whenever you're safe inside. Sorry about those, by the way. I rather feel they deserve it.

"Anyway, Old Man Winter gave winter a pretty bad reputation. When I came, most of the other spirits stayed clear of me. Well, those that knew I existed. Most didn't.

"I did get into a little tiff with the Easter Bunny (yes, he exists), tall Australian chap with some killer boomerangs. He wasn't very happy when one of my blizzards messed up his egg hunt that year. Blizzard of `68, you may have heard. I was still trying to get the hang of my powers back then.

"Honestly, my relationship with the other spirits haven't changed much. I tend to stay grounded for fleeting periods of time. Before Berk I had been hanging around Michigan, and I dropped by Arendelle for a little while too. A healing spirit named Airmid lives there, she didn't really know that I was the new spirit of winter.

"Then there's the fact that I'm so much younger than all the other spirits. I know, I'm technically about 300 years old, but that's really little for a spirit. Some of them are thousands of years old. A century or two doesn't seem like much of a difference to them.

"In fact, I'm sure the only tantamount spirits that could possibly be as young as I am would be the Baby Tooth Fairies. (Yes, they exist too)

"So, the other spirits knew all about what they were meant to do. They knew why they were there, they knew who they now were. And guess who told them?

"If I were to believe what they said, the Moon told them so. Man In Moon, they called him.

"Man In Moon was there when I first came. He, unlike to all the others, never told me anything. Well, he told me my name, but that was all.

"I have long wondered if, perhaps, he was as biased against me as most of the other spirits were. Whenever that happened, I got sad and starting losing control of my powers. And, well, you can imagine.

"Without any friends or family, I was desperate to find a place where I truly belonged. So every few decades, I pick a child to watch over. I get to know them and take care of them the best I can.

"So that's where you come in, Hiccup."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	12. Dragon Training The Way We Do It

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**This will be one of the last chapters focused on How To Train Your Dragon. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eleven<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dragon Training <em>_The Way We Do It_**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup<em>

The next day was full of happiness for me.

I woke up desperately hoping that it wasn't a dream.

Luckily, Jack was standing right next to me, evidently having the same thoughts. We grinned at each other and went on our way down.

The day started off wonderfully.

First, there was the amazing feeling of waltzing into the breakfast hall with Jack walking along beside me, and still nobody could see or hear him. As much as it must've been lonely, I loved the feeling of having something special that the others would surely be envious of.

"Hey, Useless!" Snotlout sneered. "Talking to yourself, are you?"

I turned away from Jack and smiled pleasantly at him. "Of course not, Snotlout." I told him seriously. "I'm talking to my invisible friend."

All of them stared at me as if I was crazy for about five whole minutes. Five minutes of wonderfully silent bliss as I sat down at the other table and chatted animatedly with Jack.

"You're crazy." Jack laughed, holding his stomach. "And invisible friend? Really?"

I shrugged, grinning broadly. "Hey, it's the truth!"

"It's manic." He told me. "No one ever expects you to just say that. You're one of a kind, Hiccup."

Before Snotlout had managed to comment, Gobber came traipsing into the hall.

"Hello, kids!" he said with an equally manic grin that made me worry slightly. "Well, a little birdie told me that nobody read the Dragon Almanac last night! So guess which lucky vikings get to stay in from training today!"

"No!" all the other teens yelled.

"Yes." He said threateningy. "Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, you can go do what you want, though. It's really Snotlout and the twins' faults."

I snickered.

_Jack_

"I so called it!" Hiccup said excitedly. "You know, last night when Gobber—"

"I know." I interrupted the unusually hyper kid. "I was there."

"Oh," he said, pausing. "I keep forgetting. It's sort of weird."

Gobber looked over. "Hiccup, who are you talking to?" he asked, frowning.

"Why, my invisible friend, Gobber!" Hiccup answered him casually without turning around.

Gobber was struck dumb with confusion. Behind him, a very noisy scuffle broke out among the other viking teens.

"It's your fault!"

"No, it's your fault!"

"Quit it! We all know it's Snotlout's fault!"

"How's the expression on Snotlout's face?" Hiccup asked gleefully.

"Priceless." I answered, looking over his shoulder. "Ooh, Astrid just punched him. That's gotta hurt. You would know."

"I would?" he asked, confused.

"Back when you were nine." I reminded him. "Little Astrid punched you and you had a nasty bruise for a month."

"Oh, yeah." He said after thinking a bit.

Hiccup offered to share some of his food with me, which was actually tempting since I hadn't eaten since 20 years ago, but I probably wouldn't touch the viking's cooking even if my life depended on it.

"Well, I'm going back to the forge." Hiccup decided when he was done. "Lots to do, designs to draw," he lowered his voice excitedly. "Prosthetic tailfins to make."

_Hiccup_

Working with Jack around was another experience that I rather liked. I had never really noticed him before, obviously, but he was always hanging around me.

He didn't talk or chatter or ask any questions, maybe it was due to habit.

Jack never got in my way, but he always seemed to be just too paces behind me. I didn't ever have to reach quite as far to grab the tools that I forgot, because Jack had always picked them up and held them out for me. And it never really got too hot for me when I was melding because Jack was always hovering nearer with his cool-temperaturized aura.

Finally, my work was complete. It was a large saddle to fit Toothless, connecting to the prosthetic tailfin with could be controlled by the foot pedal.

"That looks genius." Jack spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Thanks." I smiled back. The first time I had ever had someone tell me one of my inventions were amazing.

"So, let's go test it on Toothless."

_Jack_

"Toothless, I got something for you, bud!" Hiccup called.

Toothless looked up.

"You see?" he said, attempting to heft the saddle kit (which I was actually holding, by the way, Hiccup couldn't see where he as going when he held it). "Now I can ride you and help control it so that you can fly properly! All we have to do is put it on—"

Just like that, the Night Fury shot off, as if determined not to let us catch him.

Hiccup groaned. "Aw, seriously bud?"

I grinned at him. "Loosen up, Hiccup! He's just playing tag. By the way," I jumped and grabbed his shoulder. "You're it!"

_Hiccup_

Jack sped away while I watched, bewildered.

_I'm 'it'? What the flames is that supposed to mean?_

"You'll never catch us!" Jack yelled.

_Why— ohh. Oh, it's on._

_Jack_

Who knew the little runt could be so fast? Well, I did, actually, because I lived around him for so long, but that's beside the point.

Hiccup did eventually catch us. He caught Toothless unawares, managed to wrestle him into the saddle and attach the mechanical tailfin, then proceeded to attempt to grab me.

Which may or may not have resulted in a serious snowball fight (no comment…)

All in all, the saddle kit worked. Hiccup made a few minor modifications here and there, including a sort of seat belt to keep him from falling.

That was how we spent the rest of the day.

_Hiccup_

"Okay bud we're going to take this nice and slow." I told Toothless, snapping my 'seat belt' in place (as Jack had dubbed it) and double-checked to make sure everything was set properly.

"I'll catch you if you fall." Jack said, grinning. My panic must've showed because the next thing he said was, "But don't worry, you won't."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I could do this. I had been practicing all day. It'll be a piece of cake.

"Right, let's do this!" I said, leaning forward and opening up the tailfin to the first position. Toothless felt the shift in balanced and immediately took off.

The second I was up in the air, I felt calm again. The wind in my hair, the warm sting against my chilly cheeks—

This is what is means to be a dragon.

This is what it's like to fly.

_Jack_

"Having fun, Hiccup?" I called.

"It's incredible!" he yelled back. "Incredible."

I smiled at the child that I had watched over since he was young, the one that had grown up to be the most ingenious inventor and one of the first dragon-riders ever.

_Hiccup_

As I walked into training the next day, a growing pit of dread settled in my stomach.

"Don't worry." Jack comforted me. "It'll be fine. Just use what you've learnt."

I didn't know how that would help, I hadn't really learnt anything from my first day of dragon training.

"Right, guess which dragon we're going to be learning with today!" Gobber asked.

"The Monstrous Nightmare!" Snotlout yelled. "I'm ready for it! I'll crush it to bits! I'll cut of it's wings and tail and stab it—"

"The Deadly Nadder!" Gobber interrupted him, slamming aside the bolt and opening the cage.

The dragon jumped out. My mind spun. It was best known for the spikes on it's tail that it could shoot like throwing knives, but was often overlooked on it's superior agility and speed with minimal use of wings when attacking.

I jumped aside as it charged through us, while everyone else was plowed down.

"Today is about attack!" Gobber called from where he was watching safely behind the metal grill. "Deadly Nadders are Quick and smart! Your job is to be quicker and smarter!"

_So now you admit they're smart_. I thought.

Shots suddenly started ringing left and right. I panicked, until Jack lighted down next to me.

"I always hate Attack class." He grumbled.

"A dragon's blind spot is their biggest disadvantage!" Gobber was yelling. "Find it, and take it!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut started arguing over who got to stay in the blind spot and who had to leave.

"Hey twins!" Jack yelled. "Blind spot, yes! Deaf spot, not so much! Take it away, Nadder!"

The Deadly Nadder spun it's head directly towards the sound and blasted a stream of fire that their shields.

"They listen to you?" I asked, jaw dropping.

Jack rolled his eyes. "How else do you think so many vikings survive dragon training? Duck."

I instinctively ducked, letting a stream of fire shoot over my head and knock Snotlout back.

_Jack_

"I hate dragon training too." Hiccup muttered.

An idea occurred to me.

"Today is about attack." I repeated to him. "Why don't you… try to get a spot?"

Hiccup blinked, not getting it for awhile, then a huge grins spread across his face.

He ran over to the Nadder, careful not to let anyone else see him for the time being, and started scratching it's neck. He kept doing it until the dragon suddenly fell into a dead sleep.

I gave him a thumbs-up.

_Hiccup_

I was suddenly faces with all the other recruits plus Gobber who had seen me standing over the Nadder's unconscious body.

"So… are we done here?" I asked awkwardly. "Because I've got somewhere to be right now."

None of them said a word. All they did was stare open-mouthed.

"So, um, yeah. Uh, see ya." I said, leaving the ring.

_Jack_

Hiccup was bouncing on the toes of his shoes as we went on our way to Mississippi Cove.

"That was awesome." He said excitedly. "They looked like I had just killed a dragon or something!"

I smiled sadly at him. "Hiccup… you practically did. Without the killing part."

"Oh." He deflated for a moment, before beginning to bounce again. "But that was such a sweet trick!"

I began to brainstorm. "That's not the only dragon trick."

_Hiccup_

"Today is about luck! You know, the stuff that you don't have any of!" Gobber yelled.

"Oh, come on!" We all whined.

A tail swept out of the green fog and knocked a few recruits off their feet.

"The Hideous Zippleback is especially difficult. One head makes the gas and the other head lights it." Gobber told us from where he was (once again) "And since you're trying to take advantage of the fact that a wet dragon head can't breathe fire, you've got to figure out which is which!"

I laughed, but not nervously.

We ran around, spilling our buckets of their water everywhere. Ironically, me and Fishlegs were the last standing.

"Um, Hiccup, I got the wrong head." He squeaked after throwing his bucket of water. After which he screamed and ran away.

A sparking dragon head appeared in the fog above me, and I dropped my bucket of water on the floor. "Oops." I smirked.

There were yells of warnings and despair from behind me in the fog, but I wasn't worried, no I wasn't.

_Jack_

Hiccup held out his arms in front of him, exposing the toxic eel he had stashed in his vest.

"Back. Back! Now then, don't make me tell you again!"

I laughed and laughed and laughed. Honestly, he was so comical and so obviously fake.

"Back! Now think about what you've done." Hiccup finished, closing the cage doors.

We exchanged a high-five as the other Vikings emerged, baffled.

"I'm alive." He informed them. "And I put the Zippleback back in it's cage. So see you tomorrow."

I love this kid.

_Hiccup_

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber announced, making to open the cage door. Instead, he unbolted a small thing at Jack called a 'cat-flap' and the miniature little green dragon came bouncing out.

Tuffnut burst out laughing. "It's about the size of my—"

The Terror squeaked indignantly and launched itself at the offender's face.

"Aaaaaaaagh!" he screamed, running around. "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

"The Terrible Terror is often the most underestimated of all dragons. So… today is about brains." Gobber said in his mock-serious tone. "You know, the other thing that none of you have (except for Hiccup, and his brain is broken)."

"Hey!" I argued indignantly.

_Jack_

"If you were a dragon, you'll be a Terrible Terror." I snickered. He raised an eyebrow, and I could see the gears turning in his head trying to figure out whether it was a compliment or an insult.

"And you would a Blizzardius Snowball." He decided to answer.

"Does that even exist?" I asked, slightly confused.

He nodded smugly. "Look it up, Dragon Almanac, page 75. A mouse-sized dragon with an icy breath and squeaky voice."

Then he bounded off to grab a shield.

It took me a second to register the information about a dragon that I hadn't seen around these parts.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

_Hiccup_

I laughed as Jack finally caught on to what I was saying.

"Talk to you later!" I called to Jack. I noticed Astrid roll her eyes.

"Will you please stop talking to your invisible friend during training!" she yelled. "This isn't quite the appropriate time!"

I didn't have to say anything, Jack had immediately directed the Terror to fly straight at her face and wreck havoc in her hair.

I grabbed a shield and started trying to reflect the sun. Eventually, I managed to get a small spot of a reflective ray shine onto the ground.

"Hey, Terror!" Jack called. The dragon turned to his voice, saw the light on the ground, and immediately started chasing it, trying to grab it somehow. I followed it with my shield, leading it back through it's little hatch.

"Guess today's training's done, right?" I said, grinning, as me and Jack left the arena.

_Jack_

Hiccup had fallen asleep in the cove again, lying on Toothless who was curled up on a patch of comfy grass.

"C'mon Hiccup." I nudged him as it got darker and darker. "We should get back to your place before Gobber starts getting suspicious."

"Mm…" he mumbled.

I laughed lightly. "Come on, sleepy head." I poked him in the side a few times.

Hiccup begrudgedly got up and patted Toothless on the head. "G'night, Toothless."

He was too tired to walk properly without stumbling, so I let him put his arm around me and pretty much half-carried him back.

"Nh Jack." He yawned as I tucked him back into bed.

"I still can't believe you named the Night Fury, one of the most dangerous and powerful dragons around the Berkian vicinity, _Toothless._" I told him.

"It stuck, okay?" he mumbled before falling asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy!<strong>


	13. For The First Time In Forever

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**These coming few chapters will be focused on Frozen. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Twelve<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>For The First Time In Forever<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

Meanwhile, a year had passed since my parents had died, and a ceremony was about to take place to announce me as the proper ruler of Arendelle. I wasn't to be queen yet, though. That would only happen when I married. Aka, never.

_Anna_

After bouncing with excitement the whole night before, I was exhausted in the morning.

"Princess Anna?"

I yawned. "What is it?"

"I think you might want to get ready."

"Mm hm. Ready for what again?"

"Um… your sister's coronation?"

"Mm. My sister's conoration."

Kai's footsteps seemed to leave the door of my room as I let that sink in.

"Omigosh!" I yelled. "It's coronation day!"

I jumped up, pulled on my dress and quickly twisted my usual braids into a bun on my head. "It's coronation day!"

I ran out the door to my room. After seven whole years of not being out of the castle vicinity, they were going to _open the gates and have a party!_

I was so excited that I began to sing as I danced around the servants working around the castle.

"The window is open, so's that door!

I didn't know they did that anymore!

Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates!

For years I've roamed these empty halls,

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening the gates!

There'll be actual real life people…

It'll be totally strange.

But, wow, am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever,

There'll be music, there'll be lights!

For the first time in forever,

I'll be dancing through the night!

Don't know know if I'm elated or…"

I paused. "Um, insert something that rhymes in the song…"

"For the first time in forever!

I won't be alone."

_Elsa_

I stood in front of my father's coronation portrait. The one with him holding the Scepter of Arendelle and the medieval orb heirloom of our ancestors.

A ruler was not allowed to wear gloves during that part of the ceremony, because they are meant to hold them with their bare hands.

Only I couldn't because the frost would just start to cover it, and everyone would notice what a freak I was.

I stood there, practicing for just about the hundredth time to hold a stick and a ball without freezing them. It didn't work.

I sighed.

"It doesn't work, daddy." I murmured.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see.

Be the good girl you always have to be…

Conceal, don't feel.

Put on a show.

Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

I stared at my hands and decided to put my gloves back on before I froze anything else.

"But it's only for today." I told myself.

_Anna_

"It's only for today!" I continued singing. "It's agony to wait!"

I saw them open the gates and quickly ran out.

"For the first time in forever,

For the first time in forever!"

I danced through the crowd and posed.

"Nothing's in my waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Unfortunately, a horse happened to be in my way. We slammed into each other and I fell backward into a small rowboat.

"Hey!" I yelled indignantly.

"I'm so sorry!" the boy sitting on the horse said hurriedly. "I should've been watching where I was going."

I stared. He was handsome. And _really_ cute. And… uh… gah…

"Are you alright?" he asked. Somewhere when I was gaping at him he had gotten off his horse and was now leaning down over me to help me up.

"Um, hey." I said meekly. "Ah, yeah. No problem. I'm fine."

"Oh, thank goodness." He said charmingly.

He helped me up and off the boat. "I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He told me, bowing slightly.

"Oh," I curtsied, it seemed like the proper thing to do. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess?" he repeated, astonished, before getting down on one knee. "My lady. I apologize greatly for hitting you with my horse."

"No, no, it's okay!" I said quickly. "I mean, I'm just the younger princess. If you hit my sister Elsa, it would probably be like, yeesh, but luckily… it's just me." I almost winced at how incomprehensionable it sounded.

He nodded briefly.

Suddenly, I heard them. "Oh, the bells. The coronation. I've got to get going! Bye!"

_Elsa_

I walked up slowly to the alter where the bishop was waiting.

Our most trusted steward, Kai, was holding out a silk velvet pillow where the scepter and medieval orb was sitting nicely.

I reached for the scepter and the orb, but our Kai whispered quietly, "Your highness, the gloves."

I winced. Hope that they might forget quickly diminished.

Hands shaking, I took of my gloves and picked up the objects.

The bishop began speaking, but I didn't hear what he said. Looking down from the crowd, I could see the thin frost slowly spreading from beneath my hands.

Panic flooded me. If anyone else found out—

"…Princess Elsa of Arendelle." The bishop finished.

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle." The crowd echoed. I hurriedly turned and put the objects back on the pillow and pulled my gloves back on.

The crowd stood and all bowed simultaneously. I sighed in relief. The hardest part was over.

Now for the dance…

_Anna_

I could vaguely hear Kai announcing, "Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

Then his slightly amused voice as I ran into the ballroom. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

I quickly stepped onto the spot I thought I was meant to be. Apparently, I was wrong, because Kai immediately pulled me closer to stand next to my sister.

"Oh, wait, I don't think I'm supposed to." He gave me a firm look. "Okay."

As people began chatting amongst themselves, Elsa turned to me. "Hi." She said with a soft smile.

"Hi… hi me?" I asked, surprised. She nodded. "Oh… hi."

_Elsa_

Anna turned away awkwardly. I felt terrible… She had to hate me after so many years of me ignoring her.

"So, this is what a party looks like." I prompted, trying to ease the tension.

"It's warmer than I thought." She admitted.

"What is that amazing smell?" I asked, nudging her.

We both took deep breaths and started giggling. "Chocolate." We swooned.

"I want some." Anna grinned, making to walk off.

"By all means." My heart clenched. "I have to meet some other trade partners anyway."

"Oh." She said, sounding disappointed. "Okay."

_Anna_

I moved off as Elsa began speaking with the people that came up to her. For a moment there, we had been in perfect sister-sync like we used to be.

Suddenly, as I wasn't looking where I was going, I crashed into someone and went sprawling.

Luckily, that person—

"Glad I caught you." Hans smiled at me.

"Hans." I said, relieved.

He smoothly placed his drink on the tray of a passing busboy, and waltzed me onto the dance floor.

_Elsa_

I looked over the room as another couple went on their way from talking to me. Anna was dancing with some boy that looked about fifteen.

She looked so happy.

_Anna_

"So you have _twelve_ older brothers?" I repeated.

"Yep." He said with a shrug. "Three of them pretended I was invisible. Literally. For a whole year."

"That's terrible!" I gasped.

"It's what brothers do." He sighed.

"And sisters." I told him, rather guiltily, I might add. "Elsa and I were really close but then one day, she just cut me off."

His warm brown eyes bore into mine. "I would never have cut you off."

I blushed madly. "I'm really glad I met you, ya know, I've been alone for so long."

Hans looked just as flustered. "Can I say something crazy?"

I nodded.

He suddenly got down on one knee. "Then will you marry me, Anna?"

I gasped. "Can I say something crazier?"

He stared up at me hopefully.

"Yes!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	14. Frozen In Shock

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**These coming few chapters will be focused on Frozen. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Frozen In Shock<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

"Elsa, Elsa!" Anna called, weaving in and out through the crowd to get to me.

"Anna." I smiled at her. She was holding hands with the boy I had seen her dancing with.

"I want to introduce you to somebody!" she said excitedly, turning to him.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, your highness." He said with a bow.

"A pleasure to meet you." I said politely. "It's been awhile since I saw my sister so happy."

"Exactly!" Anna said, bouncing on the tips of her toes. "And that's why I would like your blessing of our marriage!"

I froze (no, not literally).

"I'm sorry, what?" I forced out calmly.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details yet and— wait, would we live here?" she gasped with delight.

"Absolutely." Hans said sweetly.

"Whoa, stop." I interrupted. "No one is getting married."

She looked shocked. "What?"

_I have freaky ice powers!_ I wanted to yell at her. _I hurt you and I'll probably hurt anyone else who comes to live here and you're going to hate me when you find out!_

"Look, can I talk to you?" I asked nervously. "Alone?"

She frowned. "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

I inwardly cursed myself. No way was I admitting my secret in front of this complete stranger. "Anna, are you even listening to yourself?! You're eleven years old!"

"But it's true love!" she cried.

"What do you know about true love!" I yelled back.

"More than you!" she started crying. "All you know I how to break people's hearts!"

I froze again, Anna's words shattering me.

"You asked for my blessing, and I'm telling you no." I said as calmly as I could. Anna was wiping the tears off her face.

Everyone in the ballroom was staring at us. How could no one find anything wrong with this scene? Surely none of them approved of an eleven-year-old girl marrying a fifteen-year-old boy!

"The party is over, close the gates." I told Kai. This was too much. Neither Anna nor I could deal with this is public, being isolated most of our lives.

"No." Anna suddenly screamed, as if she was about to throw a tantrum. "Don't close the gates, don't! Don't make me be alone again! I can't live like this anymore!"

"Anna, stop being so immature!" I accompanied her yelling.

_Anna_

Looking back, I am admittedly rather embarrassed at my outburst over such a ridiculous matter. I was a young girl thinking that true love always worked at whatever age, and it was really common to have love at first sight too, right? Well, at least that's what it said in all the fairytale books I found around the castle.

"You're not the boss of me!" I was yelling shrilly. "Mom and dad are, and they're dead! And you didn't even come to their funeral!"

Just the same, I felt immensely guilty as the words hit their mark.

"That's enough, Anna." She suddenly said quite coldly. "You've had your rant, I'm still telling you no, and if you're not happy that you're just going to have to deal with it."

Tears streaming down my cheeks, I ran after Elsa's retreating figure and, in effort to slow her down, yanked off one of her fine silk gloves.

She gasped and grabbed for it. "Give me back my glove!"

"No!" I screamed. "You're a horrible sister! You don't deserve it!"

"I already said _enough!"_ she screamed, flinging out her bare hand.

_Elsa_

I flung out my hand in anger, and sharp ice immediately grew in a line, forcing Anna back.

Everyone gasped and backed away.

I stared, horror stricken at what I had just done.

Murmurs moved through the crowd. People eyed me fearfully.

My greatest nightmare had just come true.

I stumbled back, grasping for the doorknob.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered, eyes wide.

My hand found it, and I quickly pushed the door open behind me and ran out.

_Anna_

"Elsa!" I screamed, running out after her. Hans followed me, all the while beside me. "Elsa!"

We ran round the outback of the castle, where our shores met the water.

"Elsa!" I screamed again.

_Elsa_

I stopped at the water.

Anna kept calling my name. I didn't want to hurt her again, and backed up.

Then I noticed how the water froze beneath my shoes, creating a solid surface for me to walk on.

"Elsa!" Anna called again, getting closer.

I turned, and decided to take the risk. Not pausing to think, I ran across the water, which froze the second my foot touched it.

Behind me, Anna slipped on the ice, fell, and screamed my name again. I tried not to look back.

_Anna_

"Are you okay?" Hans asked as we walked back.

"No." I answered, rubbing my chilly arms.

I was cold. The entire fjord had frozen over. It was snowing everywhere. Elsa hadn't told me. _Why didn't she tell me?_

"Did you know?" he asked. "You know, about your sister being a… a…" he paused. "Are you one too?"

I looked up at him. "No."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Good."

"What?" I asked miserably.

"That you're not, you know, a freak." Then he winced, as if noticing his mistake. Mistake indeed.

"How dare you!" I yelled. "Elsa is not a freak!"

He stared at me and opened his mouth to take it back but I cut him off.

"I reckon Elsa was right about you." I said glared fiercely. "You can call our stupid 'marriage' off! Bloody idiot."

I decided then that when this was over I was going to burn every single one of those romance fairytale books.

Spotting Kai in the crowd, I ran up to him. "It's my fault this happened, I angered her and grabbed her glove so… so I'm going to find Elsa." I told him. "Bring me a horse, please."

"You don't know how to ride, Princess Anna." He pointed out.

"I'll figure it out." I said, rolling my eyes.

_Elsa_

I had managed to get all the way the North Mountain.

I sighed dejectedly. Anna would hate me now. I had abandoned her yet again. She's right. I'm a terrible sister.

Closing my eyes, I began to sing softly.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the… queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."_

I sighed. Life was never as easy as all those fairytale books made out.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see._

_Be the good girl, you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know…"_

I stared at my one gloved hand and decided that I was sick of wearing it.

_"Well now they know!"_

I laughed into the cold sweet mountain air.

_"Let it go! Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door!"_

I felt my heart clench but continued walking away, playing with the swirls of magical snow.

_"I don't care,_

_What they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

I took of my heavy purple cloak and let it fly away. It was getting annoying.

_"It's funny how some distance,_

_Makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_Can't get to me at all!"_

I danced through the snow, feeling free.

_"It's time to see what I can do!_

_To test my limits and break through!_

_No right no wrong, no rules for me!_

_I'm free!"_

My last sculpture turned into the beginning of a tall frosty staircase. I stepped onto the first step and it instantly smoothed over.

I ran up, euphoria building up inside of me. The staircase grew, leading me to the top of the mountain.

_"Let it go! Let it go!_

_I'm one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand! And here I stay!_

_Let the storm rage on!"_

I turned and began to cast my ice powers all around, creating a luxurious ice castle, amazed by the beautiful lengths I could go to.

_"My power flurries from the air, into the ground!_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!_

_I'm never going back! The past is in the past!"_

It broke me, the thought of never seeing Anna again, but I pushed it away. It wouldn't do for her to get hurt once more.

_"Let it go! Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand, in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!"_

All of my clothes were starting to annoy me, but even so I was surprised to find that I could create a beautiful ice-blue dress made out of actual fabric. There was a long sparkling cape, a completely sequined bodice with thinly netted long-sleeves and a long blue skirt with slits up to my knees. Figuring I couldn't stand wearing my hair up like that any longer either, I yanked it down and let it fall in a braid over one shoulder like I always did.

_"The cold never bothered me anyway."_

_Anna_

"Elsa!" I called out randomly. "It's me! Anna! Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the winter! It's all my f-fault." I shivered. Silly of me not to bring a scarf or anything warmer.

"Of course, this all wouldn't have happened if she had just told me her secret." I mumbled. "She ought to have trusted me, after awoahhh!"

I fell off my horse. I admit it. No, there was no bumpitty bumpitty, or a particularly jumpitty shakitty, I just fell off.

Hey! In my defense, I was locked up in a castle for the past seven years of my life! Do you really expect me to know how to ride a horse?!

…

Yes. I know.

Anyway, I fell off. And the horse must have had enough because he just turned right around and ran back… home… I think… leaving me alone… standing there… in the middle of the forest… in the snow… _I am so doomed._

But there was Elsa to think about, so I carried on.

And fell into a river.

Stop laughing at me!

_Elsa_

I *gasp* can't *snort* help it! *ha ha ha ha ha*

_Anna_

Sometimes I really hate you.

Anyway, I fell into a river.

"Cold!" I gasped. "Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold!"

Struggling, I managed to pull myself out of the shallow water and run as fast as I could towards the smoke I could see in the distance.

"H-hello?" I called when I reached the little building. I wasn't shivering, but that's only because the water had frozen and I was pretty much stuck.

Reaching up as high as I could, I managed to knock the snow off of the sign hanging above me.

"Wanderin' Oaken's Trading Post." I read aloud. Just then, the snow fell off of the smaller sign hanging attached below it. "Ooh, and sauna!"

I pushed the door open and skittered in gratefully.

"Hello!" said the cheery man behind the counter. "Big summer blowout! Half off swimsuits, clogs, and a sunscreen of my own concoction, ya?"

I blinked, staring at him. Didn't he notice how wintry it was right now?

"Um, no thanks." I said as politely as I could. "Actually, I was thinking maybe boots? Winter boots? And ski dresses?"

He seemed a little sorry as he pointed. "That would be in our winter department."

An empty shelf fell off the 'winter department's wall. Which turned out to be just a rope, a pickaxe, a bundle of clothes that I hoped were a dress set, and a pair of leather boots that luckily seemed to be in my size.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I said, going over and picking up the clothes and the boots. It seemed like a dress set to me. "By the way, has anyone else been down round here? The crown princess, by any chance?"

He smiled pleasantly. "Only one crazy enough to out in this storm is you, dear."

_Hey!_ I nearly yelled.

"Oh, okay." I said dejectedly. "Right, so, I'll be leaving then."

I paid for my things and walked out.

I nearly fell again, despite the new outfit to help me.

Because standing right there was a character that I would never had expected was real.

The spirit of winter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	15. Childhood Believers

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**These coming few chapters will be focused on Frozen. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Childhood Believers<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Jack<em>

Hiccup and I were in the cove. We were in the middle of a snowball fight when I felt it again…

That feeling. That sixth sense that I hadn't felt in nearly seven years…

"Jack? Jack?" Hiccup called, noticing me spacing out. "Jaaaaaack?"

"I think I've got to go." I mumbled.

He looked taken aback. "What?"

Toothless jumped up and gave me big sad eyes, like he had heard me too.

"There's a child in trouble." I explained. "Arendelle. I need to go find out what's happened."

I turned and looked up. The wind blew down to us, ready to leave.

"I'll be back by tonight." I promised.

Hiccup looked sick. "But today… it's our semifinal exams. I don't think I can go through that alone."

"You'll be fine." I tried to reassure him, although the thought was troubling. Astrid and Hiccup were going head to head in their semifinals, and it was either let Astrid probably kill a dragon or force Hiccup to take the final exam and kill a Monstrous Nightmare.

The wind blew with more force, getting impatient. "I've really got to go." I told him. "Elsa's in trouble."

_Elsa_

After the short burst of adrenaline I had acquired from singing disintegrated into nothingness, I sat down and took some time to think.

Life would be much simpler out here where there was no one I could hurt. Anna would rule in my place back in Arendelle, hopefully our advisers would put off whatever grand wedding she wanted until she was at least seventeen (or preferably 20).

I would stay up here, mastering my ice powers and doing as I pleased with all that I could do…

…and I had no food.

Aw darn.

_Anna_

It was him. Blue hoodie, brown twine trousers, shepherd's crook; the spirit of winter.

He was just standing there, short white hair flowing back in the snowy breeze. Not wearing any shoes, just staring into the distance.

He turned to stare at me, deep blue eyes widened slightly, bordering on what I assumed was an expression of recognition.

"You're the spirit of winter." I breathed.

His eyes widened even more.

"Anna?"

_Jack_

The young eleven-year-old that was Anna nodded, mouth still open and agape.

"You- you can see me." I stuttered.

She nodded again, not closing her mouth.

"And you know who I am." I continued.

She nodded.

"How?" I asked.

No response.

"Anna?"

I suddenly felt myself barreled into the thick snow beneath me.

"You're the spirit of winter!" she screamed in delight. "You're the guardian that takes care of all the little kids and bring joy and fun to the world by making lots and lots of wonderful snow days and helping us with our homework by closing school!"

I lay there with Anna on top of me, confused. "I— what?"

"You're Jack Frost!" she yelled.

"You just said my name." I gasped, shocked.

"So you are! I knew it! You're Jack Frost!"

"You just said my name!" I yelled back, starting to match her ecstasy.

"Yes!" she cried.

"You believe in me!" I yelled, picking her up by the waist and swinging her around.

"Of course I do!" she yelled delightfully.

We both laughed and I set her back on the ground.

"You've grown, Anna." I noted, straightening her braids.

"I have!" she agreed, clapping her hands. "I mean, I think I have. Wait, grown since when?"

"Since I last saw you." I smiled. "About seven years ago? You were only four back then."

"You knew me from when I was little!" she said happily.

"Of course I did." I told her, grinning. "I was watching over you and Elsa all the time back then."

"You were?" she asked, suddenly sounding rather sad and wistful.

I noticed the sudden change in her tone. "Anna… is something wrong?"

_Anna_

How could I explain to Jack that Elsa… was gone?

"Did you know?" I asked quietly. "About Elsa's ice powers?"

He frowned, looking confused, then understanding dawned on him.

"That's right, you don't remember." He murmured.

I studied him. "Don't remember what?"

"Anna, come here."

Jack put his hand to my forehead, and images came swimming back through my mind.

Ten years ago — An intricate blurry little snowflake flying around me while I lay in my cot. Nine years ago — Sliding down the icy palace rooftop on a plastic sled. Eight years ago — A silky ice-blue dress that Elsa gave me on my birthday, but I never wore it because I was too cold. And even more hurting… seven years ago — Jumping around on snowdrifts and watching myself fall…

_Jack_

Anna looked a bit dizzy, and began muttering to herself.

I wondered whether it had been the right thing to do, giving her back her true memories. I had to be. Anna deserved the truth, didn't she?

Besides, she already knew, right?

Right?

"Jack?" she asked tentively, gaining back my attention.

_Man, I've been spacing out way too much these days. _"Yeah, Anna?"

"What happened after I fell? Is that why Elsa never told me? Why don't I remember any of these things?" she asked, lip trembling.

I smiled sadly. "Elsa tried to catch you, but struck you with her ice instead. Your parents brought you to Airmid, the spirit of healing. Only since it was ice magic, she couldn't help, so I came to find you. And your parents decided to have your memories removed… or modified, as you may have noticed."

She sat down in the snow, not seeming to care that her dress was getting rather wet. I knew it was a lot to take in, practically her entire life had been part of a lie.

Anna began to cry. I sat down next to her. In truth, I wasn't really sure what to do. I had seen loads of kids get upset before, some of them were even under my care at that time, but this was the first time I would've been able to actually _do_ something.

"It's okay, Anna." I tried to soothe her, patting her on her back. "It'll be okay. Elsa doesn't love you any less."

Anna kept crying. "Elsa's gone!" she wept. "She's gone, she's run away and it's all my fault! I- I pushed her! I didn't listen to her and now look at what's become of Arendelle!"

I stared down at her. "Elsa's gone?"

She nodded, trying to talk between her cries. "We found out about her ice powers *hic* in front of *sob* everyone at her coronation party today and she *sniffle* sh-she made it winter in the summer running away."

I put my arm around her, because it seemed like the proper brotherly thing to do, and tried to take that all in. Elsa didn't tell anyone. How, how could she keep such a huge secret, I had no idea.

Elsa was a difference for the people of the ice. She was the only winter personification of fun I knew, because people with the gift of winter always lived solitarily and misunderstood. Elsa wasn't like that.

I stroked Anna's hair. "Don't worry, Anna. I'm sure Elsa would be okay. She's a strong girl."

Anna slowly began to calm down, and I gradually noticed she was shivering. "Anna, let's get you inside."

_Anna_

There was a small stable-like shack next to the Wanderin' Oaken's Trading Post. Jack led me in (after picking the lock open) and settled us down a bale of fresh hay.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked tentatively.

"No."

Jack was really, really, really nice. He was the big brother I had never had, and wished to have when Elsa shut me out.

My first birthday after that, Elsa had given me a book that she had written and illustrated by herself. The last present she had given me after shutting me out. A book about the beauty of winter, which starred a young teenager who was the spirit of winter.

I researched about our humongous palace libraries, and came across the name 'Jack Frost' many times. Besides that, the only one that was commonly described as an actual personification was Old Man Winter, but I didn't particularly like the idea.

'Jack' was a common western teenage name. I decided that from then on, the spirit of winter must be called Jack Frost.

In Elsa's book, Jack Frost was a guardian spirit who protected the children of the world solely because he wanted to. But he lived alone, because he had the gift of winter and therefore didn't have any friends.

I'd always wondered how Elsa had known all that, and whether she had actually known for sure.

I stared up at him. "Do you have any friends?"

Jack looked taken aback. "Why, Anna?"

"Just… just wondering."

_Jack_

If it keeps Anna happy, I'm pretty sure I'll say anything.

"So far, two." I decided. "There's a boy named Hiccup back on Berk—"

"Hiccup?" she asked, giggling and wiping away the stray tears. "Is that a nickname?"

I smiled. "No, it's his real name. I figure his dad must've really hated him or something."

"Me too." She agreed. "I would die if I was called Hiccup. Keep going."

"Well, as I said, there's a boy named Hiccup back on Berk—"

"What's Berk?"

"It's an island, several miles off the Arendanic Coast. I'm pretty sure you're village used to do trading with their tribe."

"Before my parents died."

"Yes, before your parents— your parents died?!"

"Mm hm. I don't want to talk about that either. Continue."

"Right, well, as I was saying; there's a boy named Hiccup back on Berk—"

"Why 'back'?"

"Huh?"

"Why 'back' on Berk? Do you live there?"

"I've lived there for awhile now, Anna, ever since Elsa was six."

"Oh, okay. Go on."

"Um, yeah. There's a boy called Hiccup back on Berk—"

"Jack?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Nothing, I just felt as if I should interrupt you right about now so as to keep this pattern going."

I took a deep breath. Dealing with kids was harder than I thought.

"Okay then. As I was saying," I began to speak as fast as I possibly could so as to not get interrupted again, "_There's a boy named Hiccup back on Berk he's not very good at sports and stuff like everyone else in his village so he gets bullied all the time ever since his mother died when he was about five his father has been downright unfair to him the village fights real fire-breathing dragons that are really very nice when you get to know them and Hiccup made friends with the pretty much strongest one which is called a Night Fury he named it Toothless which I find is ridiculous but whatever only one of it's tailfins got ripped off so Hiccup made it a new one since he's a really really good inventor and mechanic back there they call him a blacksmith but the problem is that now he's probably going to be forced to take his final 'dragon training' exam which means he would have to actually kill a dragon so I do feel kinda bad about leaving him at a time like this but it seems like you and Elsa need me more._"

Anna gaped at me. "How did you say that all in one breath?!"

"I get bored." I told her seriously. "300 years of hanging around and nobody seeing me, I got to practice on the most useless of things."

"Okay, you said you had two friends… who's the other one."

I smiled, ruffling her hair. "_You_, silly."

She frowned, then grinned, then snuggled up against me. I stared down at her. The only person to have ever touched me was Hiccup, and he never got this personal…

"I miss Elsa." She said after awhile.

"You want to go find her?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	16. Marshmallows

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**These coming few chapters will be focused on Frozen. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Fifteen<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Marshmallows<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Anna<em>

The storm was no longer brewing strong.

Jack walked alongside me. "So, Elsa's magical energy signal seems to be coming from the North Mountain."

"So that's where we're headed?" I asked.

"Of course." He nodded.

With nothing to say, we began to walk there in silence.

"So…" he began after awhile. "How did you find out about Elsa's powers?"

"Well I…" I sighed. "It was my fault. She got mad because I got engaged to someone I just met—"

"You got engaged to someone you just met?!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah." I told him indifferently, not realizing what I had just admitted. "So then, she got mad, and so I got mad, and I grabbed her glove—"

"Hold up, you got engaged to someone you just met!?" he repeated.

"Yes, pay attention." I chastised. "So the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, 'maybe she has a thing about dirt!'"

"Anna, stop." He said, halting me. "You're _eleven years old!_"

"You are so much like my sister." I groaned. "I bet the two of you would get along great."

"Nah." He shook his head. "Your sister's far better."

"You're as fun as she used to be." I pointed out. "You know… before she shut me out."

Jack went quiet again. I was beginning to understand that, at moments like this, he was thinking —mostly with several memories— and needed some space.

"…But you're still only _eleven years old._"

"Jack, drop it. I already broke up with him."

_Elsa_

The clear blue sky was beautiful.

I stood, watching it. So fresh. So elegant.

…There were two tiny dots marring the crystalline view.

I squinted my eyes. No. They were people. What were people doing here? Didn't they notice the storm that had been protruding this mountain?

Either way, I had to get them off. I was a danger to anyone who came close. I wasn't safe.

Closing my eyes, I raised my hands and concentrated on making the biggest snow drift I could. Hopefully that would keep them from advancing much further.

But wait… perhaps if I made it look more intimidating… more threatening…

Before long, the large snowdrift had become an insanely large snowman-like pile of snow. I let it stand there, blocking my ice palace from harm, as it would be very hard for anyone to get around it.

"Well then, Mr Marshmallow." I mock told my snowman. "Do your job as my guard well, and don't let those people come any closer."

Then I walked away, hoping vainly that I could somehow find a mysterious stash of food somewhere in here.

_Jack_

One second we were just arriving on the peak of the mountain ledge, the next second we were being chased back down by a large abominable snowman.

Let me back up.

Our problem started when we caught sight of it, like it had just appeared out of nowhere. Now, my first though was that it was a particularly thick clump of snow, and that there was nothing to worry about since I could probably find or way around it.

Unfortunately, it seemed to have other ideas.

As we got closer, the lump of snow revealed to be a snowman, which had glowing blue eyes and looked pretty angry.

Then it opened it's mouth and _spoke_.

"Don't come any closer." It growled.

Anna put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Nuh uh, no way. You can just suck it up, Mr Marshmallow, I'm going to see my sister."

"Mr Marshamllow?" I murmured.

She didn't answer me.

"Leave." It growled.

Anna sniffed, eyes suddenly murderous. Then she (oh why, Anna, why?) picked up a nice handful of snow and chucked the snowball at the giant snowman.

It hit the snowman with a slight poof and crumbled to dust.

It didn't look like it had hurt the snowman at all. I figured we were going to be okay.

"Rwwwaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!"

I plainly stood corrected.

"Run, Anna!" I yelled. Luckily, she didn't stop to argue and followed me. We ran back the direction we came from, madly rushing to escape the thing that had started chasing us angrily.

_Anna_

I, for one, think we ran too far.

In fact, about halfway down the mountain, I'm pretty sure the snowman had stopped chasing us already.

But, probably because of paranoia, we just kept going until the two of us _freaking fell off a cliff._

"Hang on, Anna!" I suppose it was only lucky that Jack knows how to fly.

We landed down softly at the base of the cliff.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Y-yea, I'm fine." I stuttered, staring up. "What _was_ that thing?"

He fiddled with his crook. "Doesn't matter, I don't think we should try throwing anymore snowballs at it."

I huffed. "Hey, it ain't my fault!" I protested. "It was a teeny tiny little snowball and I wanna see Elsa!"

Yeah, I was whining by then, but come on! I missed her. And that stupid snowman was getting in the way.

_Jack_

How the hell was I supposed to explain to her that Elsa must've sent that snowman to keep us away?

_Elsa_

I had always been lonely, ever since I had struck Anna, but someone I felt even more alone than ever.

Maybe it was because there wasn't anyone left that I could depend on, no more servants that could be counted on to send the occasional message or little Anna pitter-pattering outside the door.

It all felt too alone. I couldn't have that. I mean, I was free. I was supposed to be happy.

My eyes drifted out to the huge snowman I had made to 'guard' my castle.

Maybe if I made something that resembled a companion, I wouldn't be so lonely.

Holding out my hand, I swirled some s now around to create a cute little snowman. Just a small one, mind you, it might feel a bit unsettling to have another of 'Mr Marshmallow' staring at me for long hours.

I was already mostly satisfied with it, a petit abstract ice sculpture standing proudly next to the frozen fountain.

However, just as I was about to to go up to it and give it an equally adrable name, I stopped with an expression of horror on my face.

It was Olaf. I had created Olaf.

No. No, I wouldn't be able to stand it, watch it sit there smiling blankly at me all day. It would be even more scarring than Mr Marshmallow.

The memories washed over me. Mocking me. _You can't escape, Elsa._ They taunted. _People with the gift of winter always live in misery and loneliness._

I quickly ran up the stairs, trying to shut the memories away behind the door once more.

_Jack_

We both stared at the thing.

It was a little snowman, no higher than my knee, and it was _moving._

_Damn, that girl is good._ I thought, staring in disbelief at it.

When we first saw it toddle down the hill, we thought that it must've just been a loose snowball.

Until it talked.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Anna and I spent the absolute longest time gawking at it, until Anna finally jumped for joy.

"Olaf!" she exclaimed. "That's right! Olaf! Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

The little snowman ('Olaf', apparently) nodded, spreading his arms out innocently. "Yeah! Why?"

I stared at the soft-looking stick with three tiny branches protruding as fingers. They seemed to mock me.

Anna bounced on the tips of her toes. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah! Why?"

I couldn't stand it anymore and gently plucked the annoying stick out. "How does this even work—" the stick slapped me in the face.

"Hey quit it." 'Olaf' huffed, grabbing it back and adjusting it using his other arm. "I'm trying to focus here."

He turned back to Anna and resumed his position. "Yeah! Why?" he asked again.

I facepalmed. "I'll tell you why— we need Elsa to bring back summer."

He stared at me with an awestruck expression on his face. "Summer?" he breathed.

Anna nodded kindly.

"Oh!" he said happily, closing his eyes as if imagining something wonderful. "I don't know why but I always loved the idea of _summer_, and _sun_, and all things _hot…_"

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "So I'm guessing you don't have very much experience with _heat_."

"Nope." He answered sadly, then perked up again. "But sometimes I like to imagine what it'll be like when summer really does come!"

And he broke into a song.

"Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz,

And I'll be doing whatever snow does,

In summer." He proclaimed, dancing around.

"A drink in my hand,

My snow up against the burning sand,

Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned,

In summer."

_A snowman can't get a tan._

"I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.

And find out what happens to solid water, when it gets warm."

I was about to say, '_It melts,_' but Anna kicked me the moment I opened my mouth.

"And I can't, wait to see,

What my buddies all think of me.

Just imagine how much cooler I'll be,

In summer!"

Olaf began dancing around in circles, miming holding a top hat and a cane.

"Da da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo…

The hot, the cold are both so intense,

Put 'em together, it just makes sense!"

_No it doesn't!_ I almost screamed in frustration.

"Ratdadat, dadadadoo…

Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,

But put me in summer and I'll be a…"

Olaf paused.

How ironic. That the ideal next word for that would be 'puddle'…

"HAPPY SNOWMAN!"

"_That doesn't even rhyme._" I muttered.

"When life gets rough, I like to hold onto my dreams.

Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam.

Oh, the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too.

When I finally do what frozen things do,

In summer!"

"I'm gonna tell him." I mumbled.

Anna glared at me. "Don't you dare!"

"In summerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

_Anna_

Olaf grinned broadly after finishing his ending word. "So come on! Let's go bring back summer!"

"I'm coming!" I agreed delightedly, letting the little snowman lead me with his twig hand.

Behind me, Jack lagged behind, giving me a deadpanned stare.

I rolled my eyes and gestured him over.

"Someone's gotta tell him." He muttered, coming up beside me. "He's going to find out one day, than what're you going to do?"

I pretended not to hear him. One dilemma at a time. For now, we get back Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	17. Believe In Yourself

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**This is one of the last chapters focused on Frozen. I'll try to keep the updates consistent.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Sixteen<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Believe In Yourself<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Jack<em>

We went up the other side of the mountain this time, up this really cool ornate ice staircase that Olaf showed us.

Me and Anna both stood gaping at the amazing beauty that Elsa had made of an ice castle.

"Wow." I murmured. This was amazing. The closest I had ever gotten to that was probably making little frozen tunnel dens for the kids in slightly colder winters.

"Elsa is amazing." Anna breathed, as if agreeing with me.

"Yeah." Olaf smiled. "She's, like, the _nicest_ person ever."

This cheered Anna up considerably, so I allowed a small smile to slip onto my face.

At the top of the staircase, there were huge fancy double doors.

Me and Olaf stood to one side as she faced the door and raised her hand.

And didn't do anything.

"Knock." Olaf encouraged.

Anna let her eyes go downcast.

"Knock." Olaf repeated, as if talking to a three-year-old.

I noticed her hand waver slightly.

"Why isn't she knocking?" Olaf asked me, confused.

I pretty much ignored him and went up to Anna.

"Do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf wondered from behind us.

I put my hand on hers and helped her raise it again. The young princess gave me a grateful smile.

She took a deep breath and knocked.

_Anna_

The slid open systematically.

"It opened!" I said with an uneasy laugh. "That's a first…"

I knew Jack was looking worriedly at me, but tried to focus. When the door opens… you're supposed to go in, right?

Probably. I turned to Jack. "Um, you should probably stay here."

"What?" he blinked, not quite seeming to understand.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." I lied.

This was between Elsa and me. I had to apologize for judging her all these years, for not caring enough, and to become friends with her again.

"B-but…" he stuttered. "Aw, come on! I came all this way, I wanna come with you!"

"Bye, Anna's boyfriend!" Olaf said cheerily, making us both sputter.

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed.

"I am not her boyfriend!" Jack put in.

"He's reserved for Elsa!" I added.

"And— wait a second!" he realized. "I'm not—"

"I need to go." I cut in, hoping to be able to leave them too busy debating or something. No such luck.

"Okay! Se you later, Anna's boyfriend!" Olaf chirped, following me. I sighed.

"Oh, Olaf, I haven't introduced him yet, have I? This is Jack, the guardian spirit of winter."

Jack went a little red for some reason, and put down his head. "A-actually, I'm just the spirit of winter."

"Anyway, I think you should stay here too." I told Olaf.

He looked suddenly deflated. "Me?"

"Just, give us a minute…"

_Jack_

Olaf came and sat down next to where I was sulking on the steps.

"One, two, three…" he began counting to sixty.

"Four, five, six, seven…" I muttered, joining in.

_Elsa_

I walked out from the foyer, thinking that maybe I would be able to change Olaf somehow. Make it bigger or something, so that it didn't look like such a replica of painful memories.

But as I steeled myself to glance at the place where I had left it, the floor looked glaringly empty.

Wait… the snowman was gone? Just… what?

"Wow." Someone said. Someone all too familiar.

I turned my gaze down to the now open grand doors. "Anna?"

_Anna_

I quickly turned. Elsa stood at the top of the curving staircase looking… well… wow.

I mean, for starters, her hair was down. It looked good down, really, but the thick braid was also a little messy and not as nicely done as she usually did all those years ago. Even mine were neater than hers at the point.

And her dress… holy smokes there were _slits_ in her skirt! Mother would never approve.

But nevertheless, she looked amazing.

_Elsa_

"Elsa…" she breathed. "You look… different. I-it's a good different." She assured me quickly, correcting herself as she often did. "And this place… it's a amazing."

My heart soared. Anna didn't hate me?

"Thank you." I said shyly. "I never knew what I was capable of."

"I love it." She grinned.

Anna didn't hate me!

Then her expression became soft. "Elsa, come back home. I need you."

I froze and began to back away. Images of Anna falling through the air as I struck her with my ice flashed through my eyes. "No, Anna, I can't it's not safe for you or anyone and you should just go."

She looked hurt beyond belief. "But I just got here, Elsa! And this is the most you've spoken to me in ages!"

I didn't want to hear it, hear more of the pain I was bringing to my little sister.

_Anna_

I began to climb the stairs after Elsa's retreating form. "No! Wait! Elsa! Please just…"

I couldn't think of any other way to get her to listen.

"Please don't shut me out again!

Please don't slam the door.

You don't have to keep your secret anymore!"

I took a deep breath. It was hard to make up a good song at this point, so I recycled one.

"'Cause for the first time in forever,

I finally understand!

For the first time in forever,

We can fix this hand-in-hand!

We can head down this mountain together!

You don't have to live in fear!

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I will be right here."

_Elsa_

Oh, so we're going to argue this the musical way again, huh? Alright, if that's the way you want it.

"Anna, please go back home.

Your life awaits.

Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!"

"Yes, but—"

"I know,

You mean well, but leave me be.

Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free!

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!"

I started to walk away from her and back down the stairs but she winced and sang crudely, "Actually we're not."

I froze.

"What d'you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know."

"What do I not know?"

_Anna_

I bit my lip and we continued the very crudely sung conversation.

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, snow."

Elsa stopped singing. "What?"

I smiled nervously. "You kind of set off and eternal winter. Everywhere."

"Everywhere?" she gasped, running to the balcony.

Beyond the mountain's edge, there was a good view of Arendelle, now that the storm had stopped and the snow had settled on it.

"Oh no." she panicked. "No no no!"

"That's okay!" I told her, trying to be positive. "You can just unfreeze it!"

"No I can't!" she yelled. "I don't know how! I—"

With every frantic word, a frosty whirlwind spun around us, biting and howling viciously.

I opened my mouth to tell her to stop, but maybe my expression gave it away.

"I don't know how!" she yelled one last time, rather desperately.

Then she grabbed onto the balcony railing and jumped.

_Elsa_

I was just hoping that when I died, all that snow would go away.

So as the wind screamed past my eyes, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the hopefully instant death that would come when I hit the bottom.

It never came.

The wind was still there, though, surely the North Mountain wasn't this high?

Slowly, I pried open my eyes to see someone oddly familiar staring down at me.

Every molecule in my body was suddenly awake.

"The spirit of winter?" I whispered, shocked.

The teenage boy carrying me had blue eyes, like mine, and silver-white hair as I remembered.

He nodded softly, and wind rushed smoothly past my ears.

The next thing I knew, we were back outside my castle again.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, running out the double doors. "Don't you ever do that again! You're supposed to tie the cords onto you first before you do your bungee-jumping! Everyone knows that!"

I stared at her. "Um, Anna—"

Smack.

"You idiot!" she yelled. "How dare you! How dare you try to commit suicide like that, you selfish, little—"

"I think you can stop now, Anna." The spirit of winter said from above me. His voice was just like how I remember, but somehow warmer and perhaps a bit amused.

Anna raised and eyebrow. "Why are you carrying her bridal style?"

I blushed, and from what I could see, so did he.

He set me down and help me stand before giving a little bow. "Um, I'm Jack Frost, spirit of winter."

I smiled at him. "And I'm Elsa, Crown Princess of Arendelle. But, um, I guess you already know that."

He nodded, his face not betraying the slightest hint of emotion.

"Good!" Anna said happily. "Now can I keep yelling at her?"

I rubbed my cheek where she hit me. "In case you've forgotten, _I'm_ the older sibling."

She scoffed. "You just tried to commit suicide, your sisterly authority is officially revoked."

I sighed, turning away. "W-why did you save me? I-it could've—"

"It wouldn't have stopped the winter." The spirit of winter —no, _Jack Frost_— interjected. "On the contrary, it would've made thing much, much worse. Weatherly issues aside, of which includes that the magic will most probably have gone haywire and caused mayhem on the account of having no control, Anna needs you. And your country needs you—"

"And Olaf needs you too!" Anna piped up, interrupting the honestly inspiring speech Jack Frost was giving me.

"Wait… Olaf?" I frowned in confusion.

Shock settled over me as I saw the snowman from earlier come toddling over, giving me big round eyes. "You made me… remember that?"

I gaped. "And you're alive?"

He looked down at his hands. "I think so?"

Jack Frost turned back to me. "Elsa, your powers gave Olaf life. It's an amazing gift, and I know that long ago you could handle it very well without any misery nor loneliness."

Anna nodded, suddenly very solemn. "I remember everything too, now, Elsa. You were great at controlling your powers before, and we were so close. We can do that again."

I looked around at them.

Jack held my hand, and a flutter suddenly went through my heart.

"Just believe you can do it." He told me softly. "Believe in yourself, and don't let your powers be the ones that control you."

I could hear some sadness in his voice, like he was speaking from experience.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on all that I'd just found out.

Anna was safe. She remembered. She didn't hate me. My powers could create life. I was alive. I could thaw this. All I needed to do was believe. _Jack Frost the freaking spirit of winter was holding my hand!_

_Jack_

There was this cute, scrunched up expression on her face as Elsa concentrated on thawing the winter.

Slowly, she dropped my hand and raised her arms.

From down in Arendelle, you could see snow lifting off the roofs and ice splintering off the sidewalks, all rising into the air to from a huge snowflake.

And with a single flick of her fingers, it dissipated into sparkles of nothingness in the air.

I smiled. "You can open your eyes now."

Elsa did so. I can only imagine she saw what was down there because she squealed in ecstasy and began bouncing a little like she did when she was younger.

Then she flung her arms around my neck and kissed me.

At first I was shocked. Eyes wide, I was unbalanced and almost fell over with her weight around me.

Then I was kissing back.

I swear, fireworks were going off behind my eyelids, and the rest of the world melted away. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt in my entire pathetic existence.

Finally, we pulled apart. I think I was red. Like, really red. As red as an incredibly pale winter spirit can get, anyway. And since Elsa was only a few tone darker than me, you can say that she was about as red as that too.

Anna suddenly popper up between us. "I thought you two would never come up for air! By the way, Elsa, whatever happened to 'you can't marry someone you just met'?"

Elsa frowned faintly. "Um, what?"

"Oh, that's right, it was you." She noted, turning to me. "Whatever happened to 'you can't marry someone you just met'?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked at her. "You can if it's true love." I quoted, just because I somehow knew it would annoy her.

"Aaaah!" she yelled, pretending to stumble away with her hands over her ears.. "That- that dreaded phrase! D-don't say that! It- it's evil!"

Then she began grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I told you that you were perfect for each other."

The red was quickly rushing back to my cheeks, so I hurriedly turned away from them and said, "So, uh, you two going back to Arendelle?"

I could practically _feel_ Anna bouncing up and down. "Yep!" she declared.

Elsa's warm voice rang out. "Yes, I think— hold on. What do you mean 'you two'?"

I suddenly felt a lot of guilt seep through me, and I was still trying not to let her see the redness of my face. "I have a few… previous obligations to take care of."

Hiccup. It was already dark, his semifinal exam would be over by now.

I risked a glance back, and saw the girls' crestfallen expressions. "Don't worry, I'll be back." I promised.

_I just don't know how long it would take._

Anna sniffled. "Well… okay. Bye Jack."

"Bye Jack." Olaf echoed.

Elsa didn't say anything.

I felt wrong to leave just like that, so I grabbed her around the waist and gave her another quick kiss first.

And _then _I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	18. I Am So

**Hello everyone! This is a Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, crossover. Unfortunately, I could only choose two options, so I picked Rise Of The Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon. This story actually follows the movie plots quite closely, except for Rise Of The Guardians which will be covered in part two.**

**Ages have been changed for everyone, because I wanted them all to be teenage if not younger at this point. It makes it more fun.**

**This sorta concludes this story! Almost over guys! All that's left is the tiny epilogue... and possibly a sequel.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Seventeen<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I Am So…<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup<em>

"…Leaving." I announced to Toothless. "We're leaving."

There was a light swoosh behind me.

I turned to see Jack there, looking more disheveled and colored than I had ever seen him, with a look of complete shock plastered across his face.

That morning, after Jack left to go help things in 'Arendelle', I had gotten up and taken our things back to my house.

My semifinal exam was that day, and I had been desperately hoping that Jack could help out, or at least _be there._ He had a way of making me feel better just by hanging around.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be there. I felt alone again, but I chided myself that Jack would be back (hopefully soon) and if all else failed I could always grab Toothless and leave Berk.

That should've made me sad, but I wasn't feeling particularly sentimental towards these people right then. They only loved me when I was pretending to be what I so obviously wasn't — a dragon killer.

I walked into the ring and saw with a groan that the dragon I was to be up against was the Gronckle.

Correction: The dragon that me and _Astrid_ were to be up against.

I picked up a small knife and a shield, feeling more comfortable with the tiny weapons. Later, I would probably put away the knife but for now, I needed to seem like I had grabbed a good weapon.

The horn blew, and the first thing Astrid did was to slam me into the wall and give me her most threatening glare.

"Stay outta my way." She snarled. "I'm winning this thing."

"Please! Be my guest!" I told her, wincing at the slight pain. She narrowed her eyes at me but started running after the Gronckle.

I dropped my knife and hid behind an obstacle partitioning. It felt terrible to know that Astrid might kill that dragon, but the only other option was for me to take it down and end up being required to kill a Monstrous Nightmare.

Sadly, my plan didn't work. I huddled behind the partitioning, out of the crowd's sight and hoping that the whole thing would be over soon. It was just my luck that the Gronckle smelt me and came my way.

I didn't notice until it's beady brown eyes were nearly directly in front of my face, and by then it was too late to turn and run. My fingers closed around the emergency grass clippings in my pocket, the kind that Jack had called 'dragon nip'.

Quickly, I held it out to the Gronckle, and, as had with Toothless, it rolled over and quickly became drunkenly asleep.

It was around that time that Astrid came charging towards us with a determined look on her face and her axe held high before spotting me with it on the ground and stopping, eyes going wide.

"No." she gasped.

The crowd screamed and cheered joyously, I had already become sort of a favorite to them so many must've been pleased.

"No!" she screamed. "No no no! You- you son of a… half-troll… rat-eating… munge bucket..!" she cursed in stuff that was pretty bad for us vikings as well as a few other unmentionable words.

"Quiet!" Gobber suddenly called. "The Elder must make the descision!"

_Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me…_

Gobber pointed at Astrid, and I didn't register the Elder's reaction, but I did notice when the hordes of vikings screamed and cheered after Gobber pointed to me.

Gobber laughed and picked me up and swung me around like he would back when I was a child then put me on his shoulders. "You did it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

I smiled weakly. "Yeah. Yes. Wahoo. I am so…"

_Jack_

Leaving, Hiccup had said.

Hiccup was leaving?

But, why?

Hiccup seemed to understand my thoughts. "I passed my semifinal exam." He said flatly. "With _flying colors_." He added sarcastically.

My heart sank. "So…"

I gestured to his bag. I was stuffed more full than I'd ever seen it, but I was willing to bet that at least half of that stuff were his blacksmithing tools.

He followed my gaze. "I can't do it, Jack. I can't kill it. I'm going to run away. Maybe I can find work as a blacksmith somewhere else, or go live in the dragons' nest."

I shivered at the thought. "Hiccup… the dragons are being controlled by a huge greedy very lazy dragon called the Red Death. You won't last a day there. I'm not sure how resistant even Toothless is to the Red Death's call."

"Oh." He said quietly.

Toothless came bounding up, whimpering and pushing his head under Hiccup's arm, as if sensing his miserable mood.

A thought suddenly struck me. "You can come to Arendelle!"

He stared. "Excuse me?"

"I'm dating— I mean I'm _friends_ with the crown princess." I hastily corrected. "And her little sister too. I'm sure they wouldn't mind, and if you don't want to live in the palace then you could definitely find some work as a blacksmith, or even just a crafter or artist!"

Hiccup seemed a bit stunned.

But the glint in his eyes also showed that he was seriously considering the offer.

Toothless yapped a bit and nuzzled him. "Is that a yes, Toothless?" he asked with a grin.

Hiccup stared back up at me. "We're in."

_Anna_

It was nearly midnight and Elsa was still sitting there staring into the sky.

I sighed. We had gotten back to the village alright, Elsa had talked to them a bit and they welcomed her back warmly. She was to rule as crown princess and everything but…

I groaned in frustration. Now that it was all going so well, Elsa couldn't slip into depression. She just couldn't!

I walked over and almost smacked her again. "Snap out of it!" I yelled.

Elsa turned red and acknowledged me again. "Anna," she said, the bags under her eyes very obvious. "I thought you were in bed already."

I snorted. "Wow, you wouldn't think that I'm actually younger than you. You need to sleep."

"But—"

"When Jack said 'soon', I'm pretty sure he didn't mean, like, on-the-same-day-albeit-in-the-middle-of-the-night soon."

Elsa sighed, getting up, looking rather defeated, and turning to glance longingly out the window one more time. Then a smile spread across her face.

"Wanna bet?"

_Elsa_

I would recognize that silver-white hair anywhere. Especially because he had kissed me. Twice.

And beside him, I couldn't quite make it out, but a dark shape followed.

"Jack!" I yelled, leaning over the balcony railing.

Yes. It was him. Jack swooped down and we grabbed each other and shared the bestest kiss ever, even more amazing than the first two.

Well, three's a lucky number, right?

Anna yelled and jumped up and hugged him so tightly that he started to laugh about not being able to breathe.

Then finally, we remembered the dark shape net to him.

Up close, it almost scared me. A dark, enigmatic creature with glossed scales and a boy about thirteen with auburn hair that sat atop it in a sort of saddle.

Jack cleared his throat. "Right, um, this is Hiccup. You know, the boy I told you about, Anna."

Anna nodded suddenly. "Yes! Yes, I remember that! Is this your dragon, then? That's _so cool!"_

Leave it to Anna.

As Hiccup shyly began conversing with a hyperactive Anna (he didn't seem like the social type) Jack turned to me. "So, Hiccup's father was kind of abusive and I was hoping—"

"He can stay." I agreed immediately. "I'll be happy to help another one of your believers."

Anna had explained the whole paradox to me. It was very sad, to say the least, but I was determined to make the use of my monarchy status to turn as many of my citizens into Jack's personal believers as possible. After I gained their full trust, of course, or they might think that I was a bit too insane.

"Jack!" a little voice yelled. Olaf came running out of the palace. "You came back! And look, I got a nose!"

"Yeah, see?" Anna told Jack, bouncing excitedly. "That was one of the first things I did when we got back, I found a carrot for him!"

I laughed. So did Jack, and Hiccup even cracked a smile.

I figured we'd be alright.

_Jack_

So there you have it. That's our story. The story of how winter managed to create the best and strongest friendship ever.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffle* p<strong>lease review!<strong>**


	19. The End… Sorta

**This is just an epilogue, to officially conclude the story,**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Anna<em>

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! That's not the end!

_Hiccup_

What about your memory, Jack? Or all that business with the guardians?

_Anna_

Or when you and Elsa finally made your relationship official?

_Elsa_

Or when Anna and Hiccup finally realized their feelings for each other and went out on a public date.

_Anna_

Hey!

_Jack_

Guys, that's all another story for another day, okay? For now, let's just leave it at the cliché happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gods, I'll miss you all so much! It was so much fun writing this story and, as you can tell, I am hoping to write a sequel to this for Jack's sake. But I'm really busy at the moment, unfortunately, and barely have enough time to devote to fanfiction nowadays. For now, it seems, this story is over. So long! Look out for me! And even still, please review!<strong>


End file.
